Ask The Warriors!
by Snowcrystal of Thunderclan
Summary: Ask your favorite cats questions! Explained inside! The story pic will change because I have some pics of cats in Image Manager. PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL! Rated T just in case.
1. Info

**So, I wanted to a more light-hearted, non-serious story for a difference after doing one-shots like Broken and Dagger and stories like A Darkened Breeze. This is Based of** **EchoMoonfrost** **'s story "Ask Ashfur!" Oh, this is going to be fun.**

 **I am bring in Ravenpaw and have guests come.**

 **All you have to do is** **vote** **on who to bring in for a chapter and** **ask** **them questions!**

 **Today, you can ask** ** _Ravenpaw_** **questions and vote who comes next.**

 **Ex.**

 **Bring Violetpaw from VoS on!**

 **Bring Clear Sky from DotC!**

 **I want to see Tadpole answer questions!**

 **Clear Sky! It'll be so FUNNY!**

 **If this was real, Clear Sky has the most votes so he'll be on the next chapter.**

 **Get it?**

 **Yes?**

 **No?**

 **Okay! Great!**

 **See ya next chapter!**

* * *

 **Here's a short story I wrote awhile ago to put the critics at rest.**

 **I only own Storm. Based of my forum.**

 **His Shell**

She's dead. Lost is dead.

My first real friend is dead.

What could have happened? What went wrong? How could this be?

Out in the woods.

That's where it happened.

Amy had-

She had killed her.

Killed her.

Right there.

Lost-

Lost had jumped in front of Ember to save her.

Now she's dead.

Died.

Died saving our friend.

Out of rage, I also had blood on my paws that night.

I murdered Amy.

I killed her.

But…

Amy and I weren't the only ones with blood on their paws…

No..

There was a silent killer that night.

Do you know who it is?

Yes.

You're right.

It was Ember.

Ember killed our friend.

How?

She staged the murder.

The whole thing.

It was all a act.

The act that killed her.

Lost.

Our friend, Lost.

Murdered.

Murdered by cold blood.

As the days went on Ember and I grew closer.

I took her on as a breeder to save her.

I shared prey with her.

I helped her.

Then she told me.

She admitted what she did.

I-

I never felt more betrayed.

No one knows this but…

I visited the Shadows that night. I saw the she-cat I murdered.

I tried to apologize.

She just reminded me what her daughter had done.

My sanity was slipping quickly.

My demons came back as well.

Kill her, they urge, make her feel the pain she caused you.

But I couldn't.

I wasn't a monster.

Or maybe I was.

My soul is leaving me.

Little by little, hollowing me out.

Soon I will be a hollowed out shell.

Just like Ember.

Just like Amy.

Just like….

Me.


	2. Ravenpaw

**Just to note: I had to fix this to get the bolded things out to fix the "interactive story" problem. That is all I'm changing so the transitions are a bit rough. I was just starting to figure it all out sooo... It gets better! Trust me!**

* * *

"Hello everyone and welcome to Ask The Warriors!" Snow grinned widely, her blue eyes bright. "I already got a bunch of reviews that I written down on these cards," she waved a stack of cards with writing on them in the air. ",and story favorites/followers so I'm going to bring human Ravenpaw out here."

Gears shifted and creaked until a pale white male with jet black hair and wide eyes was reveled. "Wh-where am I?"

"You are on Ask The Warriors! You have some fans that want to ask you questions!" Snow pushed him up into a chair before he could respond. "The next two are from EchoMoonfrost and Zouboss."

'Hey Ravenpaw, are you a frady cat?'

"W-well, I am cautious b-but I don't think I-I'm th-that sc-scared..." Ravenpaw stuttered, glancing at the audience.

The pale host with freckles rolled her eyes. "Woof."

The male jumped up and scampered up onto his chair and glanced around. "Wh-what was that?"

Snow rolled her eyes, throwing the card off to the side. "He is. Next one!"

"Ravenpaw, are you gay for Barely? Because you act pretty homo for him."

She blinks at the card. "What is that?" She muttered to herself before tossing the card to the side. "Never mind! I don't want to know!"

Ravenpaw tried to cover his eyes with his hair as he settled down on his chair again. "G-gay? With Barely? I-I-"

Snow hugged him. "It's okay. We all know you like me."

Ravenpaw ducked his head hesitantly. "Uh..."

"Next question!" Snow let go of him and tossed the card away. "This one is by Shadow of the Dark Forest!"

'RAVENPAW! CAN I DARE YOU?"

"N-no..." Ravenpaw started.

"Of course you can!" She grinned mischievously.

'if i can, i dare you to climb up on your barn a yowl "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" and jump off. Just don't die.'

"He'll do it!" Snow used her author abilities to teleport everyone to his barn and make Ravenpaw do the dare.

Ravenpaw was at the top the the barn. "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" He leapt off.

Snow teleported everyone back and placed Ravenpaw in his chair. "Now, Shadow has more questions."

'Who are your siblings? Tell me about them.'

"Uh..." He started but Snow cut him off.

'Do you like waffles or pancakes better?'

"Wh-what are those?"

'Annoy Jayfeather for me.'

Ravenpaw looked confused. "Wh-who's Jayfeather again?"

'What would your Warrior name be?'

"My name will always be Ravenpaw." The male whispered.

'Will you answer all my questions?'

Snow nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! This is what I am paying him for!"

"Uh... you don't pay him!" Wolf called from the side lines.

"Quiet Wolf!"

'If you were a human, what would you do?'

"Draw..." Ravenpaw tried to answer every question confidently.

'You are awesome, but you are a coward. Be brave.'

Ravenpaw blinked, not sure what the answer or reply to that would be.

'Who would you prank call, if you had to?'

"I-if I had t-to?"

"Yes." Snow nodded.

"P-possibly T-Tigerstar..."

'WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE COLOR?'

"Purple." Ravenpaw answered with full confidence. Okay, that is a lie.

'ummmmmm... That may be all.'

'ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!'

'Oh, how many mice do you catch a day?'

"A lot! He's getting fat!" Wolf called out again.

"WOLF!" Snow yelled.

'BYE!'

'Flamefur's Fire, can you do Jayfeather next? Or Clear Sky? Or Brairlight?'

"First, I am Snowcrystal of Thunderclan. I told you guys I was dared." Snow glanced at Leo (Flamefur of Shiftclan), who whistled innocently. "And I'll add it to the votes at the end."

'THIS IS MY NEW FAVORITE STORY! THANKS!'

"Aw!" Snow smiled widely. "You're welcome! And thanks!" She looked down at her cards. "The next two are by Rainy Spirit and Guest."

'Do Breezepelt. He'll be sarcastic'

"We'll do him. Eventually."

'Ravenpaw, who is most likely to take over the forest and destroy the clans? :)'

"Tigerclaw! He-he's terrifying!" The black-haired male squeaked loudly, looking terrified.

"The last one is by Scaredstar Mentor!" Snow announced.

'Revenpaw would you ever face Tigerstar again as warrior if had the chance to go back in time save the 4 clans just like Firestar?'

"It's Ravenpaw." She corrected quickly.

"I-I am not a warrior." Ravenpaw answered softly. "I never will be. I am Ravenpaw and Ravenpaw only."

"I'm taking that as a no." Snow threw the cards they used off to the sides.

Ravenpaw nodded, looking at his feet.

"Okay everyone! That's all I have! Now let's see who comes next time..." Snow looked at her cards.

* * *

 **Jayfeather - 1**

 **Clear Sky - 1**

 **Briarlight - 1**

 **Breezepelt - 1**

* * *

"Well, I guess it is all tied." Snow blinked. "By the way, if it is Crowfeather, Nightcloud, Breezepelt, or Heathertail, you can also ask the cats from A Darkened Breeze. Just make sure you include that it is from that story. Thanks!" She paused. "I'm just going to do Breezepelt then! Rainy Spirit needs something on here since she didn't ask a question."


	3. Breezepelt

**Just to note: I had to fix this to get the bolded things out to fix the "interactive story" problem. That is all I'm changing so the transitions are a bit rough. I was just starting to figure it all out sooo... It gets better! Trust me!**

* * *

"Hello everyone and welcome back to Ask The Warriors!" The teenager called out with a grin. "Thank you for all the reviews and such!"

"Now that was _perfect._ " A milky brown male with black hair muttered, looking kind of grumpy.

"Shut it." Snow snapped, glaring at him. "As you can see, human Breezepelt is here to answer some questions."

"That's my name." Breezepelt grumbled. "Don't wear it out."

"Anyway... The next questions are by Jayfeathers Friend..."

'Breezepelt.'

'Who do you hate more? Crowfeather or Jayfeather?'

"Both."

"That's not a answer." Snow frowned slightly.

"That is what you're getting."

She sighed before continuing.

'If you were stuck in Thunderclan for a day who'd you kill first?'

"Jayfeather. Then Lionblaze. Then Firestar. Then everyone else in the miserable excuse for a clan." The male had his arms folded.

'Do you want me to stop asking questions?'

"Starclan, yes!'

'(I know what he is gonna say)'

"Everyone does." Snow laughed.

Breezepelt threw his chair at her.

She dodged the chair, jumping some in surprise.

'Are you sure?'

"Yes."

'Really sure?'

"YES, I'M SURE!" He yelled.

'Too bad.'

He huffed, folding his arms.

'If the Dark forest won, which clan would you like to rule with a iron paw? '

"All of them!" Breezepelt chuckled, eyes gleaming.

Snow glanced at him wearily. "I like annoyed Breeze more then evil Breeze." She muttered before looking back down at her card.

'Last one, promise. Who do you like more? Ivypool or Heathertail?'

"Heathertail, of course!" Breezepelt kicked a stage light off the stage. "Why does everyone make me like that Thunderclan spy in these 'FanFictions' I hear about!"

Snow threw the card to the side. "Calm down, Breezepelt." She made him a new chair.

He sat down on it, looking displeased.

"I miss Ravenpaw." Snow muttered before looking down at the cards. "Your next questions are by Heatherstar of Windclan and Shadow of the Dark Forest."

'Hola Breezepelt! Hope you like being confined there without getting paid! hehehe!'

"For a Windclan cat and a leader, you sure show no respect for your best warrior!" The black-haired boy snapped.

'Anyways, here is my question, Breezepelt, Did you ever have any thoughts on Ivypool? Anything that you admire about her?'

"My thoughts on Ivypool?" Breezepelt looked slightly triggered.

"Yes, Breezepelt."

"She's a scared, weak she-cat who blames her "perfect sister" for everything."

Snow sighed. "Now, what do you admire about her?"

"Admire?" He scoffed. "Nothing."

The host, looking slightly annoyed, threw the card at Breezepelt. Before he could react, she went on to the next question by Shadow.

'sorry. I forgot to read the description. I just saw 'Ask The Warriors' and clicked on it.'

Snow smiled. "It's fine! I just wanted to clear it up. My username is back to normal now though I might change it... Go vote on my poll! Snowcrystal of Thunderclan is my username right now but that hasn't been voted for yet..." She laughed.

'ONTO THE QUESTIONS!'

"Agreed!"

'Breezepelt. WHEN WILL YOU DIE?'

Breezepelt rolled his eyes. "How should I know?"

'I am going to ask every cat this question. Do you like waffles or pancakes better?'

"Okay! I am done with this!" Breezepelt broke the chair again. He put in headphones and started listening to songs by Melanie Martinez, Fall Out Boy, Pan!c at the Disco and Imagine Dragons.

"Breezepelt..." Snow frowned, fixing his chair. She took away his music. "You can have this after we are done."

"Give it back!" He growled.

"No. Sit." She commanded.

"Fine.."

'Are you awesome?'

"Of course!" Breezepelt answered, cutting Snow off.

'Wait, I can answer that. NO.'

"You'll regret that-!"

'Meow. I'm a cat, not a human.'

"Idiot."

'DO YOU LIKE RANDOM?'

"Random? As in, Random Warrior That Likes Stuff?" Snow asked, blinking.

Breezepelt just muttered to himself how unfair Snow was by taking away his music.

'I need a dare. Um, how bout you tell your mother that you hate her.'

Breezepelt spotted his mother in the audience and opened his mouth.

'Yeah. Wait, that's a truth.'

"Sorry Breezepelt. The dare in invailed."

The male grumbled again, folding his arms. He kicked another stage light.

'Okay, I dare you to jump into the Moonpool.'

"No wa-"

Snow pushed him into the Moonpool that just appeared behind him.

'Yeah, bye, thanks.'

"I hate you." He climbed out of the pool, which disappeared.

'Sorry, you don't have to answer my questions.'

The male blinked before glaring at Snow. "You. Made. Me-" He lunged at her.

"Ah!' Snow ran away, trying to read the card.

'One more: AM I ANNOYING?'

"YES!" Breezepelt yelled, still chasing her.

'Bye, thanks.'

Snow threw the card at him as he chased her off stage. "ALSO! Silver-Rose Writes! I can't do yours because you asked something of Ravenpaw after I made the chapter! Sorry!"

Wolf snuck on. "Hey, everyone. No one has said anything else about wanting to have a new cat come on in so it is just going to be Clear Sky. The results are the same as last time, just not with Breezepelt."

"Wolf! This is my show!" Snow called from the sidelines, running back on stage.

"Gotta go!" The male ran off.

Snow plopped down on a couch that appeared out of no where. "Toms." She muttered. "Or males. Whatever."

* * *

 **I think the rest of the chapter got lost or something... hmm... the next guy is (was) Clear Sky.**


	4. Clear Sky

"Hello everyone and welcome back to Ask The Warriors!" Snow greeted as the show started. "As a side note, my family is going on a extended weekend so I wouldn't be able to update! Sorry about that! On with the show!" She looked down at her cards as the spot light switched.

Under the light sat a white, young man with very blonde hair and blue eyes.

Snow walked into the spotlight with him. "This is human Clear Sky, if you couldn't tell."

"I can introduce myself."

"Sorry..." She apologized. "Anyway..."

 **Jayfeathers Friend askes,** "Clear sky. Don't know much about you but ok. I'll just ask random questions."

"Don't know much about me?" Clear Sky looked shocked. "How could you not? I am the first leader of Skyclan!"

"We didn't even know Skyclan existed for awhile." Snow informed him.

"Mousebrains." He muttered.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Do you like the sky?"

"I-" He started.

"If their is one person in the whole world you could kill who would it be. It can be anybody not just from the warriors fan base."

"One-Eye!" Clear Sky snarled. "He caused too much trouble to the forest! The only good thing that came from him is Star Flower."

"WARNING! THIS MAY BE A OFFENSIVE QUESTION! SORRY!"

"I'll bleep it out if I don't like it." Snow shrugged.

"If Hillary Clinton knocked on your door what's the first thing you'd do?"

Clear Sky blinked at Snow. "Who's Hillary Clinton?"

"She's Former President Bill Clinton's wife and she ran in the last election."

"Oh..." He blinked.

She threw the card off to the side.

 **Shadow of the Dark Forest askes,** "Well, I meant randomNESS. Just randomness. And now Clear Sky..."

"How many things do you regret?"

The white male opened his mouth before closing it and looking away.

"To much, apparently." Snow chuckled at his reaction.

"Waffles or pancakes?"

"How should I know?"

"Dare: Tell Storm that you hate her."

"Storm, I hate you!" Clear Sky yelled. "There. Happy?"

Snow frowned. "You're no fun."

"Why do you care so much about TERRITORY?"

"The more territory, the more prey. The more prey, the more cats you can take care of. The more cats, the more powerful you become." The light blonde explained.

"Would you rather: kiss a fox or become a kittypet for three moons?"

"Neither." He wrinkled his nose.

"Do you like sugar infested minions?"

"What is a minion?"

"Who is your #1 enemy?"

"Depends on when you ask me." Clear Sky shrugged, crossing his arms causally.

"Bye! Shadow"

Snow threw the card at him after reading the last part.

"Hey!"

 **Breezestar of CinderClan says,** "Do Briarlight!"

"I'll add her."

 **Zouboss askes,** "Hey Clear Sky! Why are you so bipolar? First you don't want Thunder, your son, and leave him with Gray Wing. But then you take him with you...but THEN you get rid of him again! To be honest, you are a really bad father like worst than Crowfeather type of bad."

Clear Sky pushed himself up to his feet, fuming. "How dare you call me bipolar! You don't have the right! You don't know how hard it is-"

Snow threw the card at him. "Shut it, Clear Sky."

He sat buck down, arms crossed. "I hate you."

 **Flame That Burns In The Dark askes,** "Clear Sky, have you ever dreamed of going back to the mountains where you grew up?"

"I-I never thought about that..."

 **Heatherstar of Windclan says,** "Sry breezepelt...its hard to admire someone that tried to kill jay-bae! (kidding)"

Clear Sky raised an eyebrow. "Jay-bae?"

"So, oi have a suggestion for the next cat after Clear Sky, could u do..."

"Hollyleaf or Onestar? thx!"

"I'll add them to the list."

Snow threw the cards up in the air. "Welp! That is all our questions! Let's see who gets picked next!"

* * *

 **Jayfeather - 1**

 **Briarlight - 2**

 **Crookedstar - 1**

 **Hollyleaf - 1**

 **Onestar - 1**

 **Leafpool - 1**

* * *

"It looks like Briarlight is coming up next!" Snow grinned. "Finally! A friendly one!"

"Hey!" Clear Sky exclaimed.

"Please review your votes and ask questions! Also please favorite and follow! Thank you!" Snow waved to the audience. "Bye!"


	5. Briarlight

"Hey guys and welcome back to Ask The Warriors!" Snow greeted. "The layout is going to change some because it is 'against the rules' and I really hate arguing/being mad at people." She sighed. "Anyway, meet human Briarlight!"

"Hello." A brunette waved her hand at the crowd. Unlike the others, who sat in chairs, she was siting in a wheelchair. Her sky-blue eyes where bright.

"She came willingly! I didn't even have to coax her!" She grinned.

Briarlight blushed lightly.

"On with the questions..."

'Briarlight: Is Jayfeather annoying?'

"Well, he can be frustrating at times but not really annoying... I think I annoy him more then he annoys me." Briarlight answered thoughtfully.

'Do you like reading?(sorry. I had to.)'

"Depends on the book." She shrugged.

'How does it feel to have useless legs?'

Briarlight blinked at Snow before looking down at her parallelized legs. "I-"

Snow frowned. "Forget the question... it's okay, Briar."

She smiled slightly, looking back up at her.

"Thank you, 'Duchess Luna' for the questions." Snow tossed the card to the side. "Thank you, 'Shadowdapple of Thunderclan' for the next questions."

'Ok so since Briarlight is coming up next: '

'Briarlight, what's your take on your mother's actions towards the rest of your siblings?'

"It isn't right..." Briarlight shook her head. "Millie should have paid more attention to them... I didn't need to be hovered over all the time

'Is it fun hanging out with Jayfeather all the time?'

"Depends on his mood."

'Could you do Hollyleaf next, please?'

Snow's eyes lit up. "Of course! She's my favorite, tied with Violetpaw! I'll add her!" She tossed the card to the side.

'Jayfeather!'

"I will add him to the list."

"Thank you, HeatherDiamond128, for the next questions."

'Clear Sky...lol loved it! So Briarlight, I'm a big fan of you a lot.'

"Well... thank you." Briarlight smiled.

'Here's my question: If your leg could move again, and u could be a regular warrior, who in thunderclan would u take as a mate?'

Briarlight blushed deeply, glancing away. "Even if I was a warrior... I could never be with the one I love most..."

Snow gave her a hug. "We all support you."

Briarlight gave her a hug back, looking comforted.

Snow let go and tossed the cards to the side. "Thank you 'Zouboss' for the next questions."

'Hi Briarlight! You're like the only good cat out of Greystripe's and Millie's litter (sorry if I offended your siblings)!'

"Uh... thanks? I mean... Bumblestripe is a great cat and..."

Snow cut her off.

'Anyways here's a question, how do you cope with Jayfeather's attitude? He is always a GRUMPY cat. (No reference intended·)'

"We all know, that deep inside, he cares." The girl in the wheelchair grinned, her sky-blue eyes bright.

Snow laughed, tossing the card to the side. "He's one of my favorite med cats. Anyway, thank you to the Guest who gave me the next questions."

'Hey its Silver feeling to lazy to look up my password'

"And I'm too lazy to look up your name."

'question for Brairlight '

'If you could be mates with any cat in thunderclan who would it be'

"I- uh..." Briarlight hesitated. "...Jayfeather."

'and would you rather get your legs fixed and be a little or not get your legs fixed and be in thunderclan?'

"A little?" Snow looked confused. "Do you mean a loner?"

"I want to stay in Thunderclan." Briarlight frowned slightly. "Why would I want to leave?"

Snow tossed a card to the side.

'It is "asks" not "askes". Sorry I had to correct you on that.'

"Opps." Snow laughed. "I guess my mind really doesn't work right when I write this story, Rubybird2329! Next is... Lilyshine's question!"

'Yo, Briarlight? Did it hurt getting your spine broken?'

"Yes." She let out a big breath.

'And, between us, is there anybody you would have wanted to mate with?'

Briarlight's cheeks turn bright pink. "Uh..."

Snow quickly threw the card away. "I'm glad I made this Rated T... heh..." She looked nervous. "Anyway! Our last group of questions by Jayfeathers Friend!"

'I VOTE JAYFEATHER!'

"I'll add him."

'Briarlight questions Now.'

'If you had your legs back for a day, what's the first thing you'd do?'

"I'll run through the territory." Briarlight looked hopeful.

'Are you OK knowing that nore people support Jayfeather with Half moon then you?'

"Yes... no... kind of..." She trailed off.

'Any regrets?'

"I don't regret trying to save..."

'I dare you to scream at the top of your lungs. That's it.'

She rose her voice some. "Like this?"

"Yep." Snow covered her ears. "Now, to see who is next."

* * *

 **Jayfeather - 3  
**

 **Crookedstar - 1**

 **Hollyleaf - 2  
**

 **Onestar - 1**

 **Leafpool - 1**

* * *

"It looks like Jayfeather is next!" Snow grinned. "Interesting that it is Briarlight then Jayfeather!" She laughed. "Good luck, everyone!"

After everyone left, Snow snuck back onto stage. "You critics happy now?"


	6. Jayfeather

"Hello everyone and welcome back to Ask The Warriors!" Snow greeted everyone. "Please go check out my story, A Darkened Breeze because... well, I just posted the last chapter today and it is 1,947 (I think) words long. I am proud of myself! Anyway, please give a warm welcome to... Jayfeather!"

A scrawny boy with grayish black hair and blind blue eyes grunted, arms folded.

"Aw, Jay." She frowned slightly. "Please be in a better mood... everyone here loves you."

"Fine." The male grunted.

"That's better!" Snow grinned, looking down at her cards. "The first question is by Breezestar of CinderClan then the next set after that is by Jayfeathers Friend."

'Ask him if he likes Briarlight or Half Moon better!'

The blind boy's eyes widened some. "Briarlight? I- when I was Jay's Wing... I loved Half Moon. I'm not Jay's Wing anymore... Jay's Wing can see." He huffed, glancing away. "But Briarlight? No..."

Snow raised a eyebrow. "Oh really?"

His blushed lightly, glancing away. "Just go on with... who? Jayfeathers Friend's questions?"

Snow laughed. "Okay! Okay!"

'JAYFEATHER! As my title goes, I am your friend. Probably your only friend. I too am rude, sarcastic, and a smarta**. So don't be afraid to answer my questions.'

"I don't have 'friends'." Jayfeather grumbled.

"Oh really?" Snow scoffed.

"They are acquaintances." He shot back.

"Sure!"

'You will probably have the most questions from me.'

"It looks like it." Snow looked down the list.

'Did you enjoy Mentoring Alderheart?'

"I didn't mentor him." Jayfeather hissed. "Leafpool mentored him because she's the 'full medicine cat'. The only way I'm going to get a apprentice is if Alderheart leaves and my mother dies."

Snow chuckled nervously. "Heh.. you heard me talking about that didn't you?"

He paused before nodding. "Yes."

Do you enjoy your fans shipping you with a stick? I don't ship it FWI.

"WHAT!?" Jayfeather stood up quickly, looking surprised. "A stick!? No way! I rather kiss Briarlight!"

A grin slowly spread on Snow's face. "Good to know."

"You don't.. uh... 'ship' me with her, do you?" Jayfeather groaned, slumping down in his chair.

"I ship Briarfeather an Jay's Moon." Snow shrugged, glancing away from him.

"Star wars or star trek?"

"I don't watch TV or movies." He huffed. "I'm bl-"

'Oh and I am WELL aware you can't see them so shut up about how you don't watch movies.'

This made the male fall silent.

'Just by the sound of them and your knowledge of both is more appealing.'

"Neither." He rolled his blind eyes. "Happy?"

'If Half Moon and Briarlight were to argue, who'd you side with? Yes I'll go that far.'

"Depends on what they are arguing about."

Snow nodded in agreement.

'If you were to go back to the ancients one last time, would you risk...mating with Half Moon?'

Jayfeather and Snow both blushed.

"Uh... I'll let it pass this one time... mostly because I'm curious." Snow looked at her feet, feeling self-continuous.

"Uh... uh... maybe?" Jayfeather mumbled, looking at his feet as well. "But it doesn't matter..."

'How would you react to finding out Alderheart was breaking the "no love," code for medicine cats?'

Jayfeather seemed to have recovered from the last question. "The 'no love' code breaks families apart." He crossed his arms. "As long it isn't out of the clan, it shouldn't matter." He paused. "As long as there is another medicine cat, if the cat is a female, that knows the herbs well enough if anything happened, who cares?"

Snow nodded in agreement. "That's how I feel!"

'Enough of these question?'

"Yes."

'TOO BAD GRUMPS!'

He huffed.

'Can you fight despite your...state? If so, can you hold your own in a fight between you and Breezepelt?'

"Doesn't anyone remember that fight I had with him awhile ago? With Poppyfrost there?"

"Uh... not really. I just remember someone pointing that out." The host spoke up.

'If you were made leader after a "Tragic,"...accident with your foster parents, what's the first thing you'd do?'

"Why would I be leader even if something happened to them? I'm a medicine cat for crying out loud!"

'Would you elect your deputy?'

"Briarlight... or Lionblaze. I guess."

'Last one. I swear. How would you react to Half Moon showing up to the clan revealing to you she's pregnant? Would you take the kits to the clans keeping it secret?'

"Why in Starclan's name will Half Moon come here, expecting?" Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "But, I guess I'll take them if she didn't want them."

'That's it. See yo- Oops, sorry buddy. Till we meat again my friend and follower.'

He raised a eyebrow. "Me? Follow you? In your dreams."

'I vote Foxleap next.'

"I'll add him." Snow responded, tossing the card off to the side. "The next set is from Duchess Luna."

'I'm aware I reviewed questions for Jayfeather last time but here's some more.'

"Oh! Right! I need to retrieve those!" Snow jumped up, hitting her head on something. "Ow!" She rubbed her head. The host looked over the crowd and spotted Wolf. "Wolf! Get over here! You need to read the rest of these questions are the card!"

Wolf smirked. "Finally crawling back to me, huh sis?"

Snow rolled her eyes, throwing the card at him. "Whatever. Just read."

"Okay, okay!" Wold picked up the card and went to Snow's spot as she ran off.

'If you were a warrior, what's the first thing you would do?'

"Really?" Wold held the card off to the side so everyone could see what was on the card. "These questions are stupid."

A bucket of paint dumped on him.

Jayfeather started chuckling, holding a remote with a button on it. "Snow told me to press this whenever you 'weren't doing your job'."

Wolf glared at him, covering in purple paint. "Hmph. At least you made the paint purple.'

"Haha." He chuckled lightly.

"Just answer the question." The annoyed male huffed.

"If I was a warrior, I wouldn't be blind because blind beings are useless." Heavy sarcasm could be heard.

Wolf sounded like a robot as he listed off the rest of the questions.

'Do you like Briarlight?'

"That's classified."

'How does it feel to be shipped with a stick?'

"Terrible." Jayfeather scoffed. "Do ya'll think so little of me to ship me with a branch?"

'What's your opinion on that?'

"Rewind what I just said."

'Do you actually like the stick?'

"No." He rolled his eyes, his patience wearing thin.

'How was it to mentor Alderheart?'

Jayfeather grabbed the edges of his seat and pushed himself up. "Why does everyone think I mentored him! I didn't my mother did! Ugh!" He kicked the chair.

Snow ran back in. "I'm back! I'm back!" She noticed her brother and started laughing. "What happened, purple bro?"

Wolf glared at her. "You happened."

Snow chuckled, pushing hm away. "Go on now and clean up, now. I might need you again."

"Humph." Wolf walked away without another word.

Snow put the card she had to go and collect on the front of the pile and looked down at it to read it.

'How does it feel to be blind?'

"It feels natural considering I have been blind my whole life as Jayfeather."

'Who do you like more? Briarlight or Half Moon?'

"That is classified."

Snow huffed. "Classified, Smassified." She tossed the card at him and took away the remote. "Hmph." She looked back at her cards. "The next set of questions are by Zouboss!"

'Jaybae. Jaybae. Jaybae. Jaybae!'

"Jaybae?" He raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you call me?"

'You salty son of a gun'

"That's better."

', I got 2 questions for you!'

"Get on with it, will you?" Jayfeather grumbled. "We have just reached 1,347 words."

"Oo!" Snow's eyes lightened up. "Two extremely long chapters on a school day? I feel so proud of myself!"

"Congratulations." Jayfeather rolled his eyes.

"Ahh!" She grinned, her face really bright and excited.

'Uno is...Who do you think was the smarter of the two of your siblings, Lionblaze or Hollyleaf?'

"Hollyleaf. Obviously. She is the only one that kept us together for most of our lives." Jayfeather casually informed us.

'Question number dos is what is your opinion on Crowfeather (y'know since he's your father and all)?'

"He's an idiot." Jayfeather frowned slightly, looking kind of confused and upset for some reason.

"And, in my story, he's now de- Opps! I don't want to give away anything." Snow covered her mouth with her hands, not dropping her cards.

'Can you do Yellowfang next? Please it would be amusing.'

Snow spoke through a covered mouth. She uncovered it and nodded. "I'll add her!" She tossed the card to the side. "The next set of questions are by Flame That Burns In The Dark!"

'Critics, Snow? Why would you EVER think that? *looks extremely critical*'

Snow laughed lightly. "Not you, Leo. I meant the critics that flamed my story. I got angry but eventually talked to one of them, mostly because I don't like being mad at people, and made a compromise. Also, whoever put my story in a community for stories that might need to get reported, please take it off. I changed things."

'Also, I loved the chapter! You did a great job.'

"Aw... thanks! It means a lot." Snow grinned as she read it.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Just ask the questions."

'ANYWAY, I want to ask Jayfeather: Who's the most annoying cat in all of the four Clans?'

"Depends on how I feel." The grayish black teen smirked.

'I vote Crookedstar for the next chapter, by the way.'

"I'll add him."

'Have you heard of him, Jayfeather?'

"Yes. From the Elders."

'Probably. You're probably scared stiff every time you hear about him!'

"Excuse me-!" Jayfeather started, annoyed.

"THE NEXT QUESTION IS BY HeatherDiamond128 AND THE QUESTIONS AFTER THAT ARE BY X-Red!" Snow cut him off loudly.

'Jayfeather, do you love Half-moon?'

"Yes, as Jay's Wing."

'If you could have your eyesight back, what would you do?'

"Just examine everything." Jayfeather answered thoughtfully. "I haven't seen anything except during my time as Jay's Wing."

'Would you rather fight Ashfur or Tigerclaw?'

"Ashfur! He's the reason Hollyleaf ran off to those mouse-brained tunnels! All because Squirrelflight didn't love him!"

"I hate Ashfur." Snow muttered, tossing the card away. "The next questions are by Shadow."

'Oooh, yay. Jayfeather:'

'If you were not a med cat, who would be your mate?'

"Well, if I had to pick someone who is currently living... I guess Briarlight." Jayfeather shrugged. "She's the most tolerable one."

'If you could, would you fly? Like a bird?'

"Why would I want to fly like a bird?" The grumpy male snorted. "I am not a bird."

'Honest answer: do you think Dovewing is annoying?'

"She's annoying." Jayfeather rolled her eyes again.

"She's like my sister." Snow muttered under her breath.

'What is the most commonly used herb? (Not counting cobwebs)'

"Marigold." Jayfeather replied. "The warriors get injured too easily."

"If you could chose your name, what would it be?"

"Not Jayfeather, that is for sure!" He huffed. "I don't like that Leafpool named me after her lover! Though it isn't the worst name."

'Ok, done. Can you do Hollyleaf or Lionblaze next?'

"I'll add them." Snow tossed the card up in the air and it hit her. "Ow... Anyway, the next questions are by Anonymous Guest."

'Jay feather what is it like being blind?'

"How should I know how different it is?"

'What do you think of when I say branch?'

"Stupidity."

'If you had your sight for a day, would you run to the lake and back?'

"Possibly."

'Would you rather have a cat with whitecough or a cat with nightmares? *Runs far away*'

"Why are you narrating what he/she is doing?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I-" The host started but quickly give up. "I don't know... moving on." She tossed the card away. "The next question is by Rainbowzalt then the other ones after that are my Zagzagel."

'Jayfeather, if had the chance to get a power again, what would that power be?'

"The same one I had." He shrugged. "It worked well enough."

'[Here's a short story I wrote a while ago to put the critics at rest.]

1\. Pretty sure that's a poem dude. Poems are allowed and can tell stories but a bit different then what would be termed a short story by the vast majority people.

2\. Does it have anything at all to do with what's in the following chapters or are you just plastering it here so there's something deemed 'story content'? Cause if it's the latter, it still wont fly.

I did like it though, so there's that.

Look, I'll be honest here, I'm not part of any group - I just happen to lurk. The thing of it is, this story is interactive and it will sooner or later land you in trouble. It's up to you on how you want to handle things but between the interactive part and the non-story content of the first chapter, you've already got two rules broken. Will I report you? Not at this time. I doubt you want to risk loosing your story and what people are telling you may be something to think on.

I will admit to just skimming this so I can't really comment on what's going on as a whole. I do want to say something about your summary. It might be better to make it, um, more like a summary. Not only will people be more interested in clicking and finding out what it's all about, but it will be informative in general. While not all of it is in caps, it might be wise in the future to leave out sentences in all caps and not advertise your poll as both of those could fall into the grey area of what's allowed.'

"That's not a question but it works." Snow shrugged, tossing the card away. "Anyway, guys, we are over 2,500 words now for this chapter! I am so proud of myself! I got two long chapters out in one day! Anyway, lets see who will be coming next.

"Can I go?" Jayfeather asked.

"Sure, sure."

* * *

 **Crookedstar - 2  
**

 **Hollyleaf - 3  
**

 **Onestar - 1**

 **Leafpool - 1**

 **Foxleap - 1**

 **Lionblaze -1**

* * *

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Snow jumped up and down excitedly. "Hollyleaf is coming! Hollyleaf is coming! She is my favorite warrior cat! Violetpaw (I'm not spoiling things for people.) is the other cat that even comes close to her! YAYAYAYAY!"

Wolf rolled his eyes and helped Snow off the stage. "Come on, sis. Let's go."

"DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW QUESTIONS AND FAVORITE AND/OR FOLLOW!" Snow called out. "ALSO, GO CHECK OUT MY FORUM, ROGUE! WE NEED NEW MEMBERS! Thanks!"


	7. Hollyleaf

"Hello everyone and welcome back to Ask The Warriors!" Snow grinned, greeting everyone. "Sorry for not updating since last month on both this and A Wind of Shadow but I was busy and working on A Rogue Christmas. I am also going on a trip for a week on the thirteenth for a week to visit my best friend and I just came back from a trip to Las Vegas, which was fun! We went to visit the Hover Dam and go to the Las Vegas strip! And we saw an 'Masters of Illusion' show there! Anyway, for the moment we all have been waiting for... Hollyleaf!"

"Hello." A raven haired girl with emerald green eyes waved.

Snow jumped up and down excitedly, holding the cards close to her chest. "I still can't believe your here!"

Hollyleaf just gave her a smile, not sure what to say.

Snow ran over and hugged the raven haired girl. She pulled out her Samsung Galaxy S7. "Smile!" She called out. The host pulled away and looked down at her phone. "Aw! You look so cute!"

"Snow! Snow! Snap out of it!" Wolf called from off stage.

Snow dug into her pocket for a peppermint mint and threw it at him.

"Oo~!" Wolf lunged for the mint. Once her grabbed it, he quickly took off the wrapper and plopped the mint in his mouth. "Okay. We good." Wolf gave her thumbs up, backing away.

Snow looked down at her cards. "Okay! We should start now. Uh... The next questions are by Silver-Rose Writes!"

'I dont think my question was in here'

"Opps... sorry. It gets lost if you post questions for cats before I ask for them."

'Hollyleaf who do you ship your brothers with?'

"Uh.. well... I'm happy that my brother, Lionblaze, and my best friend, Cinderheart, are mates. As for Jayfeather... no one, really." Hollyleaf responded, glancing at the camera hesitantly. "He's a medicine cat. He isn't supposed to."

"All because of a certain medicine cat." Snow grumbled, glaring at Windstar's daughter.

'Hollyleaf what was your favorite part of your life and are you as here that Snow ships Hollyleaves?'

"My favorite part? That depends." She bit her lip.

"One of my favorite parts is when you sacrifice yourself to save Ivypool! It was such an honorable way to die!" Snow jumped up and down excitedly.

"Snow-" Wolf started again.

Snow ignored him but threw a mint in his direction.

Hollyleaf blushed lightly at the word 'honorable'. "I wish I acted more honorable in my life." She paused for a second. "And I thought I was here because the reviewers voted me here."

"I still can't believe it took seven-"

"Six!" Wolf called through the mint.

"Fine, six chapters until they voted you to be here." Snow glanced at Hollyleaf, still looking super happy that she was here.

Hollyleaf glanced at Snow. "Should I be concerned?" She whispered to Wolf.

Wolf nodded. "Defiantly."

Snow threw the card at him. "Anyway, the next questions are by Duchess Luna."

'Awesome. This chapter was hilarious.'

"Thank you! I try." Snow's blue eyes lit up as much as her smile.

'Hollyleaf:'

'How does it feel to be excluded from the Three? (I'm sorry if I'm insensitive! Really!)'

"Really, really bad, actually. I wish I could have helped! I wish I could have done more then be that person who killed a person to keep a secret safe just to tell everyone at a gathering." Hollyleaf bit her lip, trying not to cry.

Snow handed the female warrior a Fallen Leaves cat plushie. "Here, this will make you feel better."

Hollyleaf hugged the plushie. "He smells like Fallen Leaves..." She breathed.

'Do you like Fallen Leaves?'

"I wish I knew myself."

'Why did you just jump out there to save Ivypool from Hawkfrost?'

"I couldn't just stand there and have one of my clanmates die when I could have helped them." Hollyleaf responded.

"The next four questions are by Breezestar of CinderClan and then the questions after that ar by Snow's Leaves." Snow chuckled lightly. "I dared her awhile ago and she said she liked it better then her old username. I still find it funny. Moving on..."

'Ask Hollyleaf if she could go back into the past, what would she change(the answer can't be anything like nothing)'

"I'm not sure... If I never went to the tunnels, I wouldn't have spent that time with Fallen Leaves. Then I wouldn't have came back and saved Ivypool." Hollyleaf started thoughtfully. "But... I guess I would change killing Ashfur and blurting the secret out at the Gathering... that was... a fox-heart thing to do."

'and ask her if she likes Fallen Leaves'

The raven haired girl blushed deeply. "That's classified."

'and ask her if she ships her brother with Half Moon. Stick or Briarlight,'

"Stick? Who's that?" She looked confused.

'and ask her if she stalks Aashfur in StarClan'

"What? Of course not!" Hollyleaf squeezed the plushie tighter, looking distressed.

Snow quickly moved on to Snow's Leaves questions.

'Hollyleaf questions:'

'1. If you had to pick any cat to be your mate, who'd it be?'

"If I had to? Starclan, I don't know. I never really was close to anyone, other then my family, except Cinderheart."

"Pick Fallen Leaves!" Snow squealed, throwing another mint at Wolf before he could say anything. It hit him in the head.

"Hey!"

"Uh... okay?" Hollyleaf gave into it.

"YES!"

'2. Did you want to become leader when you were alive?'

"I wouldn't mind becoming leader... but that would have had to mean that my fa- Bramblestar would have had to die or retire before Firestar died.'

'3. Which of your brothers do you like more?'

Hollyleaf rolled her eyes, a sly smile on her face. "They're both mousebrains."

'4. How do you feel about how Firestar punished Leafpool?'

The smile disappeared. "Well... she deserved it... She did break two codes."

Snow quickly moved on, not liking it when she was sad. "The next ones are by Rubybird2329."

'Hollyleaf: Do you like Fallen Leaves?'

"Why do I keep getting asked that!?"

'Would you choose to be his mate, or someone else's?'

"I guess.. I guess him..." Hollyleaf blushed deeply.

'Are you salty at Ivypool because you saved her from Hawkfrost but died in the process?'

"Salty at?" Hollyleaf looked confused. "What does that mean?"

"The next questions are by one of my favorite authors, Tigercry!" Snow grinned widely.

'I totally just stumbled across this! :D :D :D How could I have never seen this before! It's soo cool! :D :D :D'

"Aw! Thanks!" Snow grinned happily.

'Do Cinderheart, Leafpool, Lionblaze, and Heathertail! :D :D :D'

"I'll add them! Thanks for voting!"

'Cause I have questions for them all!'

"Figures."

'Here's some questions for Hollyleaf: """Hiya Hollyleaf! You are one of my favorite female characters, did you know that?'

"It seems that I'm Snow's too." Hollyleaf smiled slightly. She seemed more relaxed now and comfortable with the craziness.

"Ya think?" Wolf called out.

'Anyway! I have some questions for you! :D'

'What would you do if you survived the great battle?'

"Hm... I guess spend time rebuilding the clan's trust in me."

'Between Heathertail, Crowfeather, and Fallen Leaves (the poor tom :( I feel so bad for him!) which one would you kiss, put up with, or kill?'

Hollyleaf blushed lightly. "Uh... diffidently not kiss my father... or Heathertail! I would never fall in love with a Windclan cat. I don't really want to kill anyone else. Uh... Kiss Fallen Leaves and put up with the other two?"

"YES!" Snow squealed, hugging a Fallen Leaves cat plushie and a Hollyleaf cat plushie.

'What's your opinion on Cinderheart's actions with Lionblaze?'

Hollyleaf raised an eyebrow. "What actions?"

'and Who do you pair your brother Jayfeather with? Briarlight? Or Halfmoon?'

"Wait, who? Half Moon? Who's that?" The raven haired girl looked confused.

'Have fun on the show, Holly!""" This is a great story Snowcrystal! Keep up the work my writing friend'

"Thanks Tigercry!" Snow looked like she was going to explode with excitement, dropping the cards. She looked down. "Foxdung." She cussed under her breath. She bent down, picking up the cards she needed. Snow cleared her voice. "The next questions are by Leo a.k.a. Flame That Burns In The Dark."

'I LOVED it when you interviewed Jayfeather. It was great. :D'

'Also, I cracked up when Jayfeather said, "Stupidity" at the stick question. XD'

"Thanks." Snow grinned. "I try."

"Wait, Jayfeather was here?"

'Now to the matter at hand. Hollyleaf, how're you doing? Good? Great! Anyway, I have a few questions for you to answer.'

'Number one: Hollyleaf, what do you think of when I saw "The Warrior Code is really dumb"?'

Hollyleaf frowned, narrowing her emerald green eyes. "The Warrior Code is there to help protect us and to live an honorable life."

'Number two: Hollyleaf, would you rather murder Jayfeather or Lionblaze? (Be honest, please.)'

"Oh no! I am not murdering anyone!" Hollyleaf shook her head and waved her hands in front of her. "No, thank you."

'Number three: Did sound insane when I asked you question two?'

"Yes."

'Number four: Why does everyone like you so much?'

"BECAUSE SHE'S AMAZING AND SHE HAD WASTED POTENTIAL!" Snow cried out.

'Number five: Do you consider yourself better than everyone else because of your loyalty?'

Hollyleaf fell quiet. "No?"

'Number six: Do you love Falling Leaves? YOU MUST ANSWER.'

"Fine! I like him! Now please stop asking me that question!" She ran a hand through her black hair, looking slightly stressed.

'Number seven: Do you like being famous?'

"I... don't know."

'Number eight: If you could go back in time, where would you go?'

"To when Fallen Leaves was still alive." The black haired warrior smiled slightly, staring off.

'Number nine: What's it like in StarClan?'

She didn't respond.

"Hollyleaf?" Snow poked her side.

She didn't respond.

"Anyway..."

'And that wraps up my review! I hope you enjoyed those questions, Hollyleaf!'

'(Also, me votes for Yellowfang in the next chapter.) BYE!'

"I'll add her!" Snow threw the card at Hollyleaf, causing her to jump. "Sorry!" She called before quickly moving on. "The next questions are by Zouboss and then after that, they switch over to Jayfeathers Friend. You can tell when."

'Hollyleaf, hey how's it going in Starclan because *cough cough* y'know dead?'

"Thanks for reminding me."

'Anyways to the question I was going to ask you.'

'When you lived in the tunnels, you had an encounter with a fox cub. Do you ever wonder back to him? Since I mean..you did sleep with him.'

"I cared for him like a mother would do for a kit. It was a mistake because the fox clearly didn't care when he got older." Hollyleaf folded her arms, kind of looking upset.

'Ohh Sorry Jayfeather I meant to say my friend I Follow. Not you follow me. CURSE YOU AUTO CORRECT! FORGIVE ME JAYFEATHER'

"I forgive no one." Jayfeather's grumpy tone spoke up over a recording. It came from the recorder in Snow's hand.

"Sorry Jayfeathers Friend! You might want to actually go talk to him on that one. Maybe for chapter ten I'll bring everyone back so people can ask them more questions or the people who weren't following this story could then ask people they missed... Hm..." Snow trailed off before shifting her gaze to her cards.

'Ok Hollyleaf i got some questions for you.'

'What was your reaction upon learning Fallen Leaves was a ghost?'

"I... honestly wasn't surprised but surprised at the same time." She sighed. "It's hard to explain."

'Do you forgive Squirrellflight for lying? Why?'

"Yes, I forgive her." Hollyleaf hugged the plushie again. "Even if what she helped cover up was wrong... she still raised my brothers and I."

'If you could have powers what would they be?'

"Well... I don't know... Maybe I could be able to leave my body and go into spirit form?"

"Oh... I actually like that." Snow grabbed a notebook and scribbled something down.

'Cookies or cupcakes?'

"Uh... depends?"

'Chicken or fish?'

"Fish is for Riverclan!"

Snow threw all her cards in the air. "We're done! Now let us see who's next..."

* * *

 **Crookedstar - 2  
**

 **Onestar - 1**

 **Leafpool - 2  
**

 **Foxleap - 1**

 **Lionblaze -2**

 **Cinderheart - 1**

 **Heathertail - 1**

 **Yellowfang - 1**

* * *

"Well... It looks like it is a tie. Hmmm..." Snow glanced back and forth between the names 'Crookedstar', 'Leafpool' and 'Lionblaze'. "What the heck!? Let's just do Lionblaze so we can have all three of Leafpool's kits here, in a row. And they are also all here before chapter ten! Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go make- I mean, _invite_ Hollyleaf to spend the rest of the day with me! Bye!"

"Wait, what?" Hollyleaf managed to call out as Snow dragged her by the hand off stage.


	8. Lionblaze

"Hello everyone and welcome back to Ask The Warriors!" Snow greeted everyone. "Again, sorry for not updating! Also, I was working on this and got half way through but it all deleted so I had to start over! And it was so good too!" Snow wailed. "Anyway... Enough about that! Please welcome.. Lionblaze!" She gestured to the muscular, tan male with a golden mane.. uh... I mean hair.

"Hey everyone." Lionblaze smiled at everyone.

There was awkward silence as Snow just looked down at her phone, looking way too happy.

"Snow, are you alright?" The spotlight shifted over to Wolf, who was sitting on the edge of the stage.

She looked up and showed what was on her screen. It was the picture of her and Hollyleaf together.

Wolf rolled his eyes, pushing himself to his feet. He walked over to him, help out his hand, and cleared his throat.

Snow grumbled under her breath, her index finger pressing the off button as she put her phone on his hand.

"Now get on with the show." He handed her the cards with the questions on it.

Snow looked down at her cards. "The next question is by Ghostly Light and the one after that is..." She glanced at the next card. "Silver-Rose Writes."

'Lionblaze, if you and Cinderheart weren't mates, would you go with Heathertail?'

"No! Of course not! I feel nothing for her now." Lionblaze shook his head.

"No one ships you two anyway~"

"I do!" Wolf protested. "Their cute!"

"Is that why you refuse to read A Darkened Breeze?"

"No. I refuse to read all your FanFics until you update Warriors High!" Wolf crossed his arms.

"It was cringy!" Snow wailed.

"It was good!" Wolf argued.

Lionblaze rolled his eyes. "Does stuff like this happen a lot?" His phone dinged. I was from Dovewing.

 _Yes. Yes it does._ The text said.

"Oh. I guess it does."

'Do you ship Jayfeather x Brairlight'

"He's a medicine cat! It's forbidden!"

"That didn't stop your mother." Snow paused. "And you."

"Touche..."

'By the way how do you feel that half the fandom ships you and Breezepelt'

Lionblaze wrinkled his nose. "Gross! We're half-brothers!"

Snow threw the card on the ground and threw the other card at it. "There. Anyway... the next questions are from Jayfeathers Friend."

'Lionblaze sorry to say you were my least favorite of the three. NOT because you aren't an amazing character! Just your power was too OP. If it was something unique like walking in dreams and sensing stuff from afar maybe you'd be second favorite. But I know like 20 superheroes with that indestructible power. (Hulk, superman, etc.)'

"What? Least favorite! That's outrageous!" Lionblaze called out.

"Yet, no one cares."

'Did you name your child Hollytuft, out of honor for your sister?'

"Of course!" Lionblaze ran a hand through his hair. "She means a lot to Cinderheart and me."

"Too bad no one cares about them and that Hollytuft isn't a reincarnation."

'If you could change your powers whould you and what would they be?'

"I wouldn't change them for anything!" The blonde flexed his muscles.

She rolled her eyes.

'Who is your best friend in the clans?'

"Cinder-"

'Cinderheart not included?'

"How should I know!?"

'Have you forgiven Bramblestar?'

He chuckled nervously. "About what, exactly?"

'I dare you to skydive off of the tallest possible point with a parachute that has a 25% chance of working.'

"Let's do it! I'm indestructible!"

Snow threw the card at him. "Absolutely not! We don't have the budget for that!"

"Foxdung."

"The next questions are by Flame That Burns In The Dark!" Snow smiled widely at the audience.

'Okay. Quick little announcement. I'm tired, I'm in a very cozy environment, and I'm on my tablet. So expect this review to be a little...off.

Hello Lionblaze! I'm not going to do all that "how're you doing" stuff, because it gets old after a while.

First off I need to say that you're kind of...pathetic. It's true! You get a tiny cut on you back right paw and you scream. "FOX DUNG! THAT HURT!" So let me ask you this. Do you enjoy being without your power and being...weak and pathetic?'

"What!?" Lionblaze growled, outraged. "How dare you-!"

"I'm just reading what he said! Now listen to the rest!"

'Now let me just clarify something. That last bit was to test you. You are in no way weak. (Duh) You might over react, but that is completely normal!'

"Oh..." Lionblaze rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Continue."

'So now I need to ask you: How does it feel to have CINDERHEART HERSELF comfort you when you're hurt?'

"Amazing." Lionblaze flashed her a smile.

Snow rolled her eyes.

'Now onto some normal you like your name?'

"Yes."

'Do you think any cat is insane?;

"If you can call Snow a cat then yes." The blonde male ran a hand through his hair. "I do."

"Do you think Snow is running a conspiracy with her talk show?"

"Maybe." Snow chuckled, smiling slyly.

Lionblaze eyed the host. "Should I be worried?"

"Very." Wolf called from the side. "The question is, what is the conspiracy?"

'Have you heard of the illuminati?'

"What?"

'Do I sound insane?'

"Not as insane as Snow." Lionblaze answered.

Snow laughed. "Have you met us?"

"I met you That is all I need to know."

'Would you ever kill anyone?'

"Maybe." He grinned.

'Have you ever wondered who your greatest fan is?'

"No because I know who it is."

Snow gave him a sideways glance. "Who?"

"Everyone." He smiled charmingly.

'Did you know that it's not me?'

"Ha!" Snow exclaimed.

Lionblaze just scoffed, crossing his arms.

'Did you like being part of the three?'

"Of course! It was awesome!" Lionblaze nodded. "Too bad Hollyleaf was part of the Three with us..."

His phone dinged in his pocket. It was from Dovewing.

 _I heard that!_ The text read.

'Did you think Hollyleaf should have stayed in the tunnels?'

"What!? No! We all missed her!"

'Do you think I ask to many questions?'

"Yes."

'Do you like Heathertail?'

"Why is everyone mentioning Heathertail?" He frowned.

'WHY DO YOU LOVE CINDERHEART SO MUCH?'

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Lionblaze yelled back. "DO I NEED A BETTER REASON?"

"Geez." She muttered.

'And last but certainly not least: Are you part of the Russian mafia?'

"Wha-"

'WOW THAT WAS A LOT OF QUESTIONS! That's all for ya.'

Snow threw the card at him, smiling cheekily.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Lionblaze yelped.

"Oh, I wanted to throw it at you earlier but I need to read off the rest of the questions."

"Hmph."

"The next questions are by Zouboss-!" Snow went into a coughing fit. She quickly grabbed her water, frowning. "Gosh dang it lung problems." The host muttered under her breath.

'Well...Lionblaze. You are probably the least popular out of your siblings and most of your development was tangled in angsty love. Though you were as normal as they get when it comes to cats with superhuman powers.'

"Why does everyone hate me here?" Lionblaze glared at the host. "Did you rig these questions?"

"No." She shook her head. "You should have seen what our viewers asked the others."

"Is it wrong that I don't fully believe you?"

'So now, after a sort of rude voiced opinion on you, I'm going to throw some questions at you.'

'#1 In all honesty, you were stupid (mousebrained) for believing you could forge something with Heatherpaw/tail but I wanted to ask how do you feel with Breezepelt taking Heatertail as his mate?'

"Fine with it." Lionblaze ignored the first part. "We both moved on. Why she moved on with that foxheart of a half brother, I don't know."

'#2 With your invincibility being stripped away from you, how did it feel at first when it happened?'

"Terrible. It sucked. Good thing I have my powers back here..."

"Uh..." Snow rubbed the back of her neck. "That may or may not be true... it goes back and forth here... sometimes you have it sometimes you don't. Anyway! Onto the next question!" She didn't give him a chance to say anything.

'#3 The final question, do you hope to be leader someday? If so, who would you make your deputy?'

"Hm... that is a tough one." Lionblaze looked thoughtful. "I would love to be leader but I wouldn't want to outlive my mate by much... If I had to choose a deputy... I am not sure who. Possibly Bumblestripe or Thornclaw... or possibly Ivypool. She did a lot of good work in the Dark Forest."

"I honestly don't want you to be leader." Snow threw the card at him and started reading the next cards before letting him speak. "The next questions are by the Guests, Shadow and Sharpbreeze!"

'Hi, I'm back. *evil laugh* I was on a sugar rush for the other ones, so...'

'Okay, hi Lionblaze. Questions for you:'

'1. If you could have another different power, what would you have?'

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" The blonde frowned. "I like the power I have."

'2. What is the first word that you think of when I say... Fluffy?'

"Kittens." Lionblaze answered shamelessly.

'3. Who is the most annoying cat in your Clan?'

"You."

"Dang, Lion." Snow blinked at him.

"What? I've been on this show too long." Lionblaze shrugged dismissively.

'4. Pancakes or waffles or cinnamon rolls?'

"Why is every other contestant asked that question?" Snow wondered.

'5. Who should be Hollyleaf's mate?'

"FALLEN LEAVES!" The host squealed.

Lionblaze gave her a sideways glance.

'6. Who should be Jayfeather's mate?'

"He's a-" He started.

"We've been over this, Lionblaze!" Snow scolded him. "Just give the audience what they want."

"Fine." He groaned. "Briarlight."

"Good boy."

'Do Leafpool next... Mwahahahahahahahahahaha...'

"I'll add her!"

'Hi Snow! My name is Sharpbreeze! Do you mind if I ask a few questions? These are for Lionblaze!'

"Of course not! Ask away!" Snow smiled at the camera.

'#1. How do you feel about being the reincarnated form of an Ancient Cat?'

"Wait, what?" Lionblaze looked surprised.

Snow waved her hand dismissivly. "Yea, yea, no one cares about that. We only care about Jay's Wing and his cute relationship with Half Moon."

'#2. What are your feelings for Cinderheart?'

Lionblaze frowned deeply. "Does everyone doubt my love and devotion to Cinderheart?"

'#3. What are your feelings on the previous two chappters? Jayfeather and Hollyleaf's replys?'

"I... havn't actually watched the show... I've just seen random clips..."

'#4. If you could change you power would you, and to what?'

Lionblaze just stared at Snow. He stood up, picked up his chair and smashed it against the ground. It shattered.

Snow blinked at him. "Well then..."

'#5. Lots of people ship you and Heathertail (Myself not included). How do you feel about that?'

"Well, if things have gone differently we could have been mates but that would have ended up all wrong..."

'#6. What are your feelings for Icecloud?'

"I only see her as a friend."

'#7. Have you read any Warriors fanfictions?'

"Nope!"

Snow eyed him. "We should never let them see the crazy things we come up with..."

'Thanks! I can't wait for the next chappter!'

'-Sharpbreeze'

'P.S. I vote Heathertail, Yellowfang, and Foxleap!'

"I will add them!" Snow went over to the bored and marked them up. "Alright! Our last question asker is Amberpetal!"

'Here are my questions for Lionblaze! By the way, Lionblaze, y0u arE amAziNg.'

""Finnally someone who gets me!" Lionblaze grinned. He grabbed a plushie of cat Lionblaze and signed his name on it. He handed it to Snow. "Give this to Amberpetal, will ya?"

"Sure." Snow tucked it away for safe keeping.

'Anyway, my questions are; if you had to do it all over again, what would you say to Heathertail?'

"Say to her when? When we were in the tunnels?" Lionblaze ran a hand through his golden locks. "I'm not sure. Just a small change could have set us off course. For all we know, Heathertail and I could have ended up as mates!"

'Would you treat her differently?'

"Maybe I could have let her down easier..."

'Who would be your favorite sibling?'

"Don't you dare make me answer that question."

'Have you completely forgiven Squirrelflight?'

"Completely? No. Mostly? Yes."

'Do you think Snow is awesome? (this one is a very serious one and if you answer incorrectly I'll find you and strangle you.)'

Lionblaze's eyes widened. "Woah, hang on girly. Let's not get hasty."

Snow laughed lightly. "What's your answer, buddy?"

"Uh... is the correct answer 'Yes'?"

"Ding, ding, ding!"

"Wrong!" Wolf yelled.

Snow pulled a remote with a big red bouttun on it. She pressed it and a bucket of water dumped on Wolf.

"Hey!" The boy yelped.

Snow laughed loudly, amused. "Anyway, let's look at the board."

* * *

 **Crookedstar - 2  
**

 **Onestar - 1**

 **Leafpool - 3  
**

 **Foxleap - 2  
**

 **Cinderheart - 1**

 **Heathertail - 2  
**

 **Yellowfang - 2  
**

* * *

"Looks like Leafpool is in the lead for the next chapter!" Snow grinned. "But... I am going to do a special episode the next chapter because I can! I am going to bring all the contestants back together for the people who missed some of the cats they want to talk to or ask a question. Here is the list of cats you cat talk to or ask questions to." Snow turned to the board and started writing names down.

* * *

 **Ravenpaw**

 **Breezepelt**

 **Clear Sky**

 **Briarlight**

 **Jayfeather**

 **Hollyleaf**

 **Lionblaze**

* * *

"Have fun everyone!" Snow grinned, waving. She looked over at Wolf. "Now, were did you put my phone?"


	9. Leafpool

**Just to note:** **I will be taking this down later and replacing it with a chapter at SOME POINT (so don't bother me) so if you want to review on that chapter, review on this one as a guest (tell me who you are) or just don't review.**

 **Hey guys... I am sorry that I am going to be one of those people that does that but... I am taking a break from my stories. Life is hectic right now with things I don't want to mention and I have a lot of stuff going on this summer like camps, getting ahead in school so I am not behind when I go to Japan this month, etc. And I have writer's block for a bunch of my stories... I am sorry.**

 **I will occasionally be working on** ** _Ask The Warriors!_** **just because it is so easy to write... and I really like it.**

 **Thank you for understanding!**

 **~ Snow**

 _ **Just so you know, the note above isn't really in practice.**_

* * *

"Hello everyone and welcome back to Ask The Warriors!" Snow walked into the room with a nervous smile. She glanced around at everyone staring at her. "Okay, okay! I know! And I am sorry! I know that this story has no structure or anything but the randomness makes it fun, aye? No one cares the other stuff!"

Wolf rolled his eyes. "That's not what we meant."

"Then what was it?" She tilted her head.

"You just haven't uploaded in forever!" Wolf huffed.

"Oh, sorry." Snow rubbed the back of her neck.

"Just get on with it!" Wolf folded his arms.

"Okay!" Snow gestured to a girl the a chair. She had pale brown hair and amber eyes. "Please welcome Leafpool!"

"Hello!" She smiled at all of us shyly. Leafpool gave us a small wave.

"How does it feel to be on two episodes in a row?" Snow asked, suddenly in a reporters outfit with a reporters microphone in her face.

"Uh..." She blinked at her, eyes widening. "What?"

"Next chapter is Chapter Ten so I am bring everyone back!" Snow grinned, eyes bright. "You get to come back next week too! With your kids, too! Plus you ex's son but that doesn't matter."

Leafpool's amber eyes widened. "Wait, wha-?"

"Just ask the questions!" Wolf called out to his sister, cutting Leafpool off.

"Okay! Okay!" Snow poofed out of her reporter clothes and searched around the stage for her cards. "Where are the cards..." She muttered.

Leafpool spotted the stack on the table. "A plushie with Lionblaze's signature...?" She read the one of the top, confused.

"Oh! You found them! Thanks!" She swiped the cards away from her. "I am a bit rusty and scatterbrained today! Hopefully I got everyone's questions in here..." She started to mutter herself, flicking through the cards.

Leafpool tilted her head. "Uh..." She looked at her watch. "I can only be here for-"

"First question!" Snow exclaimed, holding up a card by 'Amy Is On A Sugar High'! She scanned through the card before finding the ones relating to Leafpool.

'*claps gleefully* I LOVE THIS TOO MUCH!'

"Aw thanks!" Snow glanced out to the audience with a great big smile.

'And not to mention I have a plushie with Lionblaze's signature on it.. heheheheheh...'

"Should I be worried...?" Leafpool inquired, looking concerned.

'but anyway, on with the questions for Leafpool!', Snow continued to read, 'First one, who would you choose to be a mate if nothing ever happened between you and Crowfeather and if you weren't a medicine cat?'

Leafpool blinked at me. "Not a medicine cat? But that's my life. I wish there wasn't a rule on who you could love~"

"So does half of the fandom." Snow nodded slowly.

'Do you think Jayfeather's a little too harsh on Alderheart?'

"Jayfeather is pretty harsh, yes, but he's always been grumpy!" Leafpool tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "And he turned out to be a great medicine cat!"

'Do you think Crowfeather still loves you?'

"I..." Leafpool looked away. "I havn't thought about that."

"Well, I can see you are going to be talking about that forever." Snow pouted.

'Okay! Now onto the less serious questions... (please answer them seriously)'

"Less serious but serious..?" Leafpool blinked.

"I think she has more fun questions but she wants you to answer honestly." Snow explained. "I don't really know though because I haven't read it yet."

'First, what would you do if Firestar exiled you?'

"Fun?!" Leafpool exclaimed, eyes widening. "That's not fun!"

"Answer it!" Wolf yelled at her.

She gulped, pulling on the collar of her shirt. "Well, he's my father. He wouldn't... even if he did, I'll probably go to a clan in need of a medicine cat. I spend enough time away anyway."

'Would you rather mate with-'

Snow stopped herself. "Heck no! Let's keep it PG!"

"I'll probably regret this but..." Leafpool sighed. "Just read it."

'Would you rather mate with Jayfeather or with Hawkfrost?'

Leafpool wrinkled her nose. "Jayfeather is my son! And Hawkfrost is dead! Gross! Neither!"

"Agreed." Snow fake gagged, wrinkling her own nose.

'If you had to kill someone, who would you kill?'

"Hmm... Darktail." Leafpool answered. "Well, he's dead now but..."

'Do you enjoy cookie dough?'

"You shouldn't eat cookie dough raw. It isn't good for you." Leafpool crossed her arms.

"But it's _good_..." Snow whined with a gallon of cookie dough in her grasp with a spoon. She shoved a spoonful of cookie dough into her mouth.

'Last one... what if Sandstorm wasn't your mom, but it turned out Brightheart was and Firestar wasn't your dad, he was your step dad and Barley was your dad? And Squirrelflight was actually Blackstar? What would you do?'

"I would... die of confusion." Leafpool blinked.

"Me too." Snow agreed, confused as well. Suddenly, she collapsed.

"Wow, she actually died." Wolf blinked, looking surprised. He noticed she was still clinging to her ca

"I'm telling you it was the cookie dough!" Leafpool exclaimed.

Snow popped up. "Never blame the cookie dough!"

Leafpool and Wolf looked surprised.

"Dang it!" Wolf exclaimed as Leafpool surrendered, arms up in the air.

'Leafpool! Awwwww you are honestly one of my favorite medicine cats and you so deserved it better! I applaud you for being such an awesome medicine cat! *throws a rose for Leafpool to catch*'

"Aw thanks!" Leafpool smiled, looking a lot better then before. A actual rose got thrown in the air and Leafpool caught it. "Wow, doesn't have thorns!"

"You should thank 'Zouboss' for the rose and the questions!" Snow didn't give her any time to answer before going into the next set of questions.

'Casting aside my admiration for you we shall move onwards to my questions!'

'1) Knowing your best friend Mothwing does not believe in Starclan, how will you feel when your time comes to go to heaven and Mothwing will no longer be by your side?'

Leafpool sighed, hugging herself. "It feels really bad... I wish Hawkfrost never destroyed her faith."

"Well, Jake was able to visit Tallstar... probably more then once so... there is that!" Snow gave her a comforting hug.

'2) This time more lighthearted, do you enjoy having Alderheart around and dealing with your grumpy son?'

"Yes, actually." Leafpool nodded. "I like the company and being able to help the other clans when they need medicine cats. I get to explore knowing my clan is in good paws... hands? I don't know."

'3) Final question, if you could change anything in your life, what would it be?'

Leafpool bit her lip. "I wish I never tried to run away with Crowfeather. Maybe Cinderpelt would be alive..."

'Thanks for answering my questions and wish you the best, Leafpool!'

"Thanks..." She trailed off.

Snow handed her a Cinderpelt plushie. "This should help."

"Thanks." Leafpool grabbed the cat and hugged it.

"You're welcome." Snow tossed a couple cards to the side. She had forgotten she did that and put them in the back. Those where the cards she threw out. "The next one is by 'Leaves Adorned With Snow'!

'Do you still love Crowfeather?'

"Sometimes." Leafpool admitted softly.

'On a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being not at all, how much do you hate Feathertail?'

"I don't hate her!" Leafpool shook her head. "I barely know her!"

'Same question as above, but with Nightcloud?'

"She is... difficult. That's all I can say."

'If Midnight hadn't come to tell you about the badgers, would you have stayed with Crowfeather?'

"I don't think we could stay away from the clans for long but..." She shrugged. "Who knows?"

'Nominations: Spottedleaf, Crowfeather'

Snow went over to the bored and added them real quick. "Added! Now onto 'Ranger Girl's!"

'Hi Snow!'

"Hello!" She waved to no one in particular.

'For Leafpool'

'#1. Do you wish you had raised Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf instead of giving them to your sister?'

"Yes... every day." Leafpool nodded. "But there is no point of thinking of the past."

'#2. How do you feel about Jayfeather's Power? Lionblaze's?'

"Great power comes with great responsibility."

"BORNING!" Wold exclaimed, cuffing his hands around his mouth.

'#3. Do you like Birchfall in that way? (I just had to add that XD)'

"Birchfall? I mean..." Leafpool glanced away, blushing. "No comment..."

'#4. How do you feel about Nightcloud and Feathertail?'

"I don't personally know them so I can't judge." Leafpool shrugged.

'#5. Explain your feelings for Breezepelt.'

"As I said, I don't know..." Leafpool started, thinking she read the full question.

'NOW!'

Leafpool jumped. "Okay! Okay! I think... uh... he needs to calm himself?"

"Good enough." Snow shrugged.

'#6. Your feelings for Half Moon please...'

"Who's Half Moon again?" Leafpool looked confused.

"Mehhh..." Snow didn't feel like answering.

'That's all I can think of for now... I love the story...'

"Thanks!"

'Can I vote for the same people? That would be Heathertail, Foxleap, and Yellowfang...'

"Did you already vote for them?" Snow looked confused. "If they are on the list, yes, you can vote for them. If you already voted for them you can't. I won't add it this time around but if you hadn't already votes - not counting this time - vote in your next review." She casually tossed the card away. "The next set of questions are... for the next chapter." Snow tossed the questions in the air that were all for Ravenpaw through Lionblaze.

"Now, next time is for all the guests to come back! I already have some because they were sent in while being mixed in with Leafpool's but I still need more! Remember, only submit them once I need them or ask for them because they will probably get lost!"

Wolf grumbled. "Now I have to pick up the cards and..." He continued to grumble.

"Now to see who's on the board!" Snow gestured to the board.

* * *

 **Crookedstar - 2  
**

 **Onestar - 1**

 **Foxleap - 2  
**

 **Cinderheart - 1**

 **Heathertail - 2  
**

 **Yellowfang - 2**

 **Spottedleaf - 1**

 **Crowfeather - 1**

* * *

"It looks like it is currently tied for Crookedstar, Foxleap, Heathertail, and Yellowfang!" Snow announced. "Make sure to put in your votes when you give the coming back crew questions!" The host glanced at the other board Wolf was pushing onto the stage by wheels. It had a list of all the cats you can question for next chapter.

* * *

 **Ravenpaw**

 **Breezepelt**

 **Clear Sky**

 **Briarlight**

 **Jayfeather**

 **Hollyleaf**

 **Lionblaze**

 **Leafpool**

* * *

"Have fun voting everyone!" Snow waved to the audience. "Bye!"

Leafpool bit her lip, seeing all her kits there. "Please spare me..." She whimpered as it cut off.


	10. Chapter 10 Special!

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so sooooooo sorry! This is my fault for not updating! Yes, I've had stuff to do but I should have just done it without procrastinating! My updates still will suck but my goal is to keep updating this and possibly write some one-shots. Maybe even dabble into the Voltron fanfics! I may even get over writer's block and do the Breezepelt fanfic. (I should have never done a sequel. Heh...)**

 **It's been so long that I only have two things in my Document Manager that are almost expired because I haven't done anything! ('Feathers' and 'Under The Sky, I Stand' if you are wondering.)**

 **(I also deleted half the episode on accident... *cries*)**

 **Now, I'm sorry if stuff doesn't line up or something. It's been awhile...**

 **This special chapter is dedicated to Amy The Shipping Goddess for she was the one who forced... um... I mean _wanted_ me to update! Heh... Just kidding XD Onto the show!**

* * *

"Hello everyone and welcome back to Ask the Warriors!" The host welcomed everyone, a big grin on her face. "So sorry for the long hiatus but hopefully this special episode will make up for it!"

The spotlight lit up where all the previous guest stars were sitting in the order they came in from Ravenpaw to Leafpool.

"Say hello everyone!" Snow glanced at them, a big host smile on her face.

"Hello..." The chorused, each doing something more personable such as a little wave or a two-handed salute in their turn.

"Since we have _so_ many stars in today's episode, let's get straight to it!" Snow looked at her cards. The host fell silent, looking at her cards. "Wait... I thought I answered that... Hm... let's start with this! Okay!" She rose her voice. "This next one is by Dogwolf12!"

'Hey, Ravenpaw. If you had to choose to become either a kittypet or go back to the Clans, which would you choose?'

Ravenpaw blinked, hearing his name. He twiddled his thumbs. "Um... does a farm cat count as a kittypet?"

Breezepelt rolled his eyes. "Why do I have to sit to _him_?"

Snow cleared her throat, raising her voice to go over Breezepelt.

'Clear Sky! How did it feel watching your Clan leave the forest, then fall apart in the gorge?'

Clear Sky narrowed his eyes, folding his arms. "What do you think? That I was happy about it?"

Briarlight inched closer to Jayfeather, not really trusting those to the right of her.

'Breezepelt, if you had to choose between being mates with Lionblaze, Hollyleaf or Jayfeather, who would you choose? If you don't answer, then you must live as a kittypet for ten moons, then start a 'I love Leafpool and Crowfeather's litter' club... at a Gathering! *evil laugh*'

"WHAT!?" Breezepelt pushed himself up to his feet, flames coming out of his head. "Why would I want to even _touch_ their filthy selves!"

Leafpool shifted uncomfortably at the mention of her and Crowfeather in the same sentence.

Lionblaze burst into laughing while Hollyleaf wrinkled her nose and Jayfeather looked just as disgusted as Breezepelt.

"JUST ANSWER, FLEAPELT!" Wolf called from the side.

Breezepelt crossed arms. "Hollyleaf. But just because she's dead."

Hollyleaf huffed, blowing hair out of her face. "I died doing service to my clan. You will probably die out of a thorn infection."

"BURN!" Lionblaze childishly stuck his tongue at Breezepelt.

'Briarlight! Would you rather have your legs back, or stop the battle with The Dark Forest?'

Briarlight bit her lip, hesitant. "Umm... the battle... too many cats died..."

'Jayfeather! Would you rather stay in the time of the Ancients, or the present time?'

Jayfeather sighed, closing his blind eyes. "My duty is to my clan..."

'Hollyleaf, if you could erase one cat from history, who would it be?'

"Ashfur. Nothing would cause others to cease to exist as eliminating Tigerstar (Senior) would." Hollyleaf answered thoughtfully. "

'Lionblaze, if you could get your powers back, but only if you did something really embarrassing at a Gathering, would you do the embarrassing stunt?'

Lionblaze nodded. "I would _love_ to have my powers back... I would... umm..."

"Fall into everyone even the leaders?" Breezepelt suggested, smirking.

"No, I would step on your tail!" Lionblaze retorted.

'Thanks for making this! -Dogwolf12'

Snow tossed the card, a smile on her face. "Thank you! I love this series and I plan on continuing!"

Reading the next card, we learned that Rainy Spirit had voted for Foxleap and that she asked 'Holly leaf: Would you have kits with Gallen Leaves and if so, what would you name them?'

Hollyleaf blushed deeply, looking at her feet. "Um... I don't feel comfortable talking about this on this but... Leafykit?"

Leafpool's eyes lit up, a smile on her face.

"Okay, so the next couple were sent in my one of my favorite authors, Tigercry!" She peaked at the other card behind it.

'Okay, I couldn't resist asking questions again! I have some really good ones for these guys, especially Lionblaze (since I missed his :P) But some of them are what ifs, I hope that's okay! :D '

"Find with me." She shrugged. "The rules for questions are basically nonexistent or unwritten..."

'Breezepelt ~ who do you like better, Ivypool or Heathertail after the great battle? I mean yeah Heathertail's your mate and all now, but Ivypool worked with you in the dark forest and was a really cool character. Besides the fact that she was for the clans instead of the Dark Forest, who do/did you like better?'

Breezepelt blinked at the audience. "Um... I guess it depends on the version of me... I mean... Ivypool is pretty cool for a Thunderclan cat..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

'Briarlight ~ You've gotta be one of the bravest cats Briarlight! You've lived through so much and done your best to not complain! But I have to ask, do you have a crush on Jayfeather? And can you give me a few reasons why you like him? I mean to the rest of the clan he's pretty grumpy.'

Briarlight blushed, eyes widening. "I... what... one question at a time, please?"

"Alrighty!" Snow agreed, looking at her cards as she started to reread and Briarlight relaxed. "You've gotta be one of the bravest cats Briarlight! You've lived through so much and done your best to not complain!"

"I don't want to burden anyone." Briarlight smiled slightly.

"But I have to ask, do you have a crush on Jayfeather?"

"Wha-what makes you think that?"

"You obvious chemistry! We all see how you two act around each other!" Snow fangirled, grinning.

Breezepelt smirked. "Ooo... someone's got a crush!"

Briarlight ducked her head. "I..."

Jayfeather huffed. "Shut up, Breezepelt."

"MOVE ON ALREADY!" Wolf threw popcorn at the stage. "I NEED THE COMPUTER FOR FORTNITE! I'M RUNNING OUT OF TIME!" (Sorry for the exaggeration but, ya know.)

"GIVE ME A MINUTE." Snow huffed, moving on.

'Jayfeather ~ I have a what if question for you Mr. Grumpy!'

"I'm stealing that," Breezepelt commented.

"Is this what is coming to the future generations?" Clear Sky grumbled.

'What if Briarlight had been in the Ancient Times like you and Half Moon, would your opinion of her be more of a crush and a mate than a cat who stays in your den? How would your relationship with her differ?'

"But she hadn't stayed with us, genius."

'Also, if you and Briarlight had kits (and the whole rule about Medicine Cats having kits were removed) how many and what would you name them? One after Half Moon?'

Jayfeather glanced at the girl next to him, sighing grumpily. "Probably..."

"Oooo..." Lionblaze raised his eyebrow, peering at them.

'Hollyleaf ~ Hello Holly! I have a question for you! First, do you like it in StarClan?'

Hollyleaf smiled slightly. "Yes, it's quite nice up here... I do miss living though..."

'And second, what if Ivypool and Breezepelt had saved your life in the Great Battle?'

"I would be grateful if they saved my life but I do not regret sacrificing my life to save hers." Hollyleaf answered honestly.

'And third, if Fallen Leaves had managed to leave the tunnels and go to ThunderClan with you, would you two be mates?'

"I... hope so." Hollyleaf nodded, ignoring those next to her as they reacted.

Snow squealed. "Yayyyyyyyy!" She jumped up and down happily.

Wolf sighed loudly, climbing up onto stage. He grabbed the cards and looked down at them.

'Lionblaze ~ We Cinderblaze shippers don't doubt your love and devotion toward Cinderheart Lionblaze, we just want to know the extent of your love for her, will you divulge a little bit?'

"I would never betray her ever. Do you need anymore?" He asked, wishing Cinderheart was here instead of one of the others.

'What if Cinderheart had been the one to catch you and Heathertail instead of her and Hollyleaf, and at the time you had a crush on her, what would you have done?'

"Uh..." Lionblaze blinked. "What?"

"Moron." Breezepelt scoffed.

'Ooh! How is it going with her and your kits since you're you know, humans and all that! :D'

"They are doing well, thank you." Lionblaze pulled a picture of them. "See? They're adorable."

'Also, what do you think about Ivypool your cousin? Do you think she's cool, brave, smart, etc?'

"I guess so? I spent more time with her sister." Lionblaze just shrugged.

'Last question I swear! If you had to choose your siblings' mates out of Fallen Leaves, Briarlight, Half Moon, Breezepelt (Ew, he's not good for Hollyleaf and his your half-brother!), Toadstep, and Cherrywhisker, which one would you choose for which?'

Breezepelt hissed. "For Starclan's sake, I only picked her because I didn't have a choice and because she is dead!"

Hollyleaf rolled her eyes. "My, I'm flattered."

"Fallen Leaves for Hollyleaf, I guess? Um... Jayfeather can have Briarlight 'cuz I don't know who Half Moon is and the others don't fit.."

Wolf looked at the next card, blinking. "What!? There is more? I thought you said this was your last one!"

Snow had snapped out of it and took the cards back. "I can take it from here, thank you."

"Whatever." Wolf sighed, slipping away. He started to slip on a Dunkin Donuts French Vanilla Ice Coffee.

'(totally forgot to ask Leafpool a few questions :P )'

"You also forgot Clear Sky and Ravenpaw!" Wolf called.

"No one cares about their superiors anymore." Clear Sky grumbled.

"It's okay..." Ravenpaw rubbed the back of his neck.

'Leafpool ~ Leafpool you are amazing! And I have some questions for you! Are you proud of your children? They are all amazing and wonderful cats/humans!'

"Of course I am proud of them." Leafpool glanced at the three. "I always have... even if they didn't know it..."

'If you could choose to both stay in ThunderClan and have Crowfeather go with you, would you have?'

"I... I don't know..." Leafpool sighed deeply. "I don't think he would like it here and I couldn't be a medicine cat..."

'Have your kits forgiven you?'

"I like to think they would." She spoke as Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather stayed quiet.

'They should, you're amazing even after all of your mistakes! :D After all, all cats and humans have flaws!'

"That is true." Snow agreed.

'(I vote for Cinderheart, Heathertail, and Spottedleaf!)' The host added the marks next to the names.

"The next view are by guests! Sharpbreeze did the first couple and then Yo Ima Guest."

'For Ravenpaw:'

'#1. How do you feel about SkyClan?'

"I just hope Rileypaw and Bellapaw are doing good." Ravenpaw smiled slightly.

'#2. Ravenfeather or Ravenheart?'

"Ravenpaw." He looked at his feet.

'#3. Do you like to read?'

"As a human, yes." He nodded.

'#4. Have you read any Warriors Fanfictions'

'#5. Have you read any other Fanfictions?'

"That is up to you." Breezepaw laughed nervously.

'For Breezepelt:'

'#1. Do you regret joining the Dark Forest?'

"Sometimes." Breezepelt admitted.

'#2. WHAT MAKES YOU SO RUDE?! YOU ARE ALMOST AS BAD AS JAYFEATHER!'

"Hey!" Breezepelt exclaimed.

'#3. Who do you hate more, Crowfeather, Nightcloud, or Snow?'

"Hey!" Snow blinked, looking surprised. "Why am I here?"

Breezepelt started to laugh loudly. "Can I choose all of the above?"

'#4. Do you harbor any romantic feelings for Heathertail? or Hollyleaf?'

"I'm mates with Heathertail but STARCLAN WHAT IS YOUR PEOPLES OBSESSION WITH ME AND HOLLYLEAF!?"

"It is kind of gross." Hollyleaf agreed.

'#5. Heads or Tails? (If you choose heads I kill you. If you choose tails you kill me for these questions. lol)'

"Tails." Breezepelt got up, smirking.

"You an kill Sharpbreeze later! You have more questions." Snow glared at him.

"Fine." He huffed.

'For Clear Sky:'

'#1. You do regret the battle right?'

"You sound doubtful."

'#2. Do you still love Star Flower?'

"Of course! Thunder was mousebrain to think he had a chance."

'#3. Have you read any of the books? Or FanFictions?'

"I prefer to stay far away from the newer generations and their creations."

'#4. What are your feelings for Hazeltail? You know, if you were from the same timelimes?'

"Unexistent..." Clear Sky blinked at them.

'Do you wish that you came with Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw on the great journey?'

Snow blinked at the question. "Uh... 'Yo Ima Guest'? Who are you asking that to?" Snow gave up and tossed the card. "The next one is by Emberflame1706 and then Mudstream! And thank you, everyone, about the comments about Japan from April! I had fun, thanks."

'Do you think Feathertail is mad at you for, you know, having kits with Crowfeather?'

Leafpool blinked hesitantly. "I am guessing that's to me... um... no? Who's Feathertail again?"

'Also,do you still love Crowfeather?'

"Feelings are complicated but no... I think..."

'HI! I have a question for Ravenpaw.'

Ravenpaw smiled nervously.

'Who would you punch in the face, Tigerclaw/Tigerstar or Darkstripe?'

"None because they will just punch back."

"That's actually good reasoning." Snow chuckled nervously, tossing the card. "The last two cards are by Stormflight, the guest, and Son of Clouds!"

'Hollyleaf: Do you regret saving Ivypool?'

"Not at all." She shook her head.

'If you could hange anything when you were alive, what would it be?'

"The truth..." Hollyleaf trailed off.

'If Fallen Leaves was alive, would you eventually become maes with him?'

"We all know that answer!" The host grinned happily, showing her Hollyleaves shrine.

'Jayfeather: If you could get your eyesight back, would you take that opportunity?'

"Well, I can't get it back because I never lost it. I was born without sight." Jayfeather answered matter-of-factly.

"Just get with it!" Breezepelt barked, bored.

"Fine! Yes! I probably would!"

'Oh my gosh this was hilarious! It was so chaotic (in an entirely good way!)and I loved it! Totally started laughing out loud, everyone thought I was crazy. Thank you so much for absolutely making my day! I'm just so happy right now :D. I vote Honeyfern, although I doubt she'll get any other votes'

"Awww! Thanks! I am so happy that you think that!" Snow's cards all have fallen, leaving her hands to hug her stuffed penguin happily. "And just having one raises her chances so you never know!" The host added Honeyfern to the board. "Now let's see who is coming to the show next!"

* * *

 **Crookedstar - 2  
**

 **Onestar - 1**

 **Foxleap - 3  
**

 **Cinderheart - 2  
**

 **Heathertail - 3  
**

 **Yellowfang - 2**

 **Spottedleaf - 2  
**

 **Crowfeather - 1**

 **Honeyfern - 1**

* * *

"So Foxleap and Heathertail are tied!" Snow blinked. "Oh, stars... um..."

"Pick Heathertail!" Wolf called, wearing an old HeatherXLion T-shirt.

"Heathertail it is! Get to guessing! Have fun! Bye!" She waved, getting tired herself because this took way to long to write.

Breezepelt held up a knife, a smirk on his face. "Time to kill Sharpbreeze."

"WAIT-"


	11. Heathertail

**Hey guys! I am so so so so soooo sorry for not updating! I feel so guilty! High School is sooo much work and I don't even have to deal with gossips and whatever that public school kids do. God please help me.**

 **Anyway, the reason I havn't been on much (not sure if I mentioned this) is because I have been working on my story, Evermore, and I rebooted a forum of mine to try to get it active called The Holy Island. It is on an actual island of the coast of London!**

 **Oh, and I am taking a mini break from Evermore to write a story about how their parents got together. Since Evermore is a story from 2003 to currentish and the main characters where born 1989/1990ish, the story takes place in the 1950s/1960s someplace so wish me luck! (If you are interested in learning more, just ask.)**

 **I decided to just take a break from writing that to pay attention to the Ask the Warriors family! I hope this episode was worth the wait!**

* * *

"Hello everyone and welcome back to Ask The Warriors!" Snow greeted the camera. "It took awhile to track Heathertail down but we got her! Say hello Heathertail!"

The camera turned to a light brown haired girl with smokey, heather blue eyes. "Why am I here."

"To be the star of the episode." Snow smiled at her.

"Oh, okay." Heathertail relaxed, fixing her hair. "Go on."

"Okay, jumping right in then!" Snow looked down at her first card. "Hm... thank you for your review, LaurenRiverSister. Oh, and thanks Emberfur28 for the five star review saying 'REEET THIS IS GREAT'."

"Just get to what we came for!" Wolf called out. "We've been waiting to long for this!"

"Okay! Okay!" Snow huffed. "Here are DappleleafTheBootiful."

'Can you ask Heathertail if she had to kill Lionblaze or Breezepelt which one would she kill?'

"Neither!" Heatherpelt's eyes widened. "What kind of show is this?"

"That isn't the best question to start with..." Snow mumbled before moving on.

'If she could turn back time to be with Lionpaw again.'

"I can not turn back time." Heathertail blinked.

"I think she means-"

"Are you assuming her gender!" Wolf called out.

Snow paled. "I... I mean... she could be a he... I mean... I think..."

Wolf bursted out laughing. "Chill, Snow, I'm messing with you."

Snow narrowed her eyes, snapping her fingers. Wolf disappeared and the projecter showed him strapped down in a chair with Adele playing loudly.

"Noooo! I'm sorry! I hate Adelleee! Play Imagine Dragons pleaseeeee!" He cried.

Snow snapped her fingers to mute him.

'What she thinks of both toms?'

"Well, Breezepelt can be kind of grumpy but he's kind of sweet... and Lionblaze is a bit full of himself, especially now..."

'And please add Ivypool to it!'

"I'll add it." Snow looked back at her cards, "Tigercry and FlareOfTheMidnightPanther are the next two."

'Yeeessss! Finally! I'm dying to ask Heathertail a bunch of goofy questions! (Btw, I love this story and I really liked Lionblaze's reaction to the questions XD)'

"I'm glad you like it! I am so sorry for not updating as often as I should, especually when I but all my other stories on pause..."

Heathertail yawned, rubbing her eyes.

'First off, Heathertail do you still have a crush on Lionblaze? Or do you hate his guts?'

"Well, I love Breezepelt now, Tigercry. Not Lionblaze so maybe that answers your question?" She responded. "Also, may I ask, any relation to Tigerstar?"

"No! Not at all!" Snow shook her head. "I am speaking for her."

"Okay!" Heathertail glanced at the host funny. "No need to act like that."

'Second, if you and Cinderheart had a battle over Lionblaze who do you think would win? Cinderheart because she actually has Lionblaze's love or you because you're well you?'

"If I wanted to, defidently me." Heathertail flipped her hair, smiling. "I'm just amazing that way."

'Third, If you could pick one clan besides WindClan where would you live and who would you become mates with?'

"Well, my apprentice self would say Thunderclan and Lionblaze but now? I have no idea."

"This is a slow day." She sighed under her breath before moving on.

'Oh yeah! I meant to ask if I could do an ask the warriors chapter in my WHSS story, I've been dying to do one and wanted to make sure you'd be okay with it and possible help me gather questions? Pretty Please! :D'

"Oh course!" Snow smiled widely. "I like I already PMed you about this. If anyone has questions to contribute, PM Tigercry and label is Snow-Tiger Crossover!"

'signing off,'

'Tigercry'

'YOU'RE BACK! YAY!'

'I love the episode but... I think you forgot my questions...'

"Opps." Snow rubbed her neck hesitently.

'"Leafpool: (With Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf listening) Who is your favourite kit and yes you do have to choose one.  
Hollyleaf: What do you think your power would have been if you were one of the three?  
Hollyleaf: Are you mad at Dovewing for 'stealing' your place as one of the three?  
Ravenpaw: Why are you so scared of everything? (no offense)  
Clear Sky: Why do all of your mates die? And also, YOU'RE A HORRIBLE CAT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO JAGGED PEAK? *storms off crying {pun not intended}*  
Jayfeather: What did you hate most about your powers?'

"I can't use this anymore... sorry." Snow ducked her head.

'Could I also vote for Scourge please?"'

"Of course!" Snow marked the board.

'Of course, I don't mind that at all but could you keep my vote for Scourge, please.'

"Thanks for understanding." Snow smiled as Heathertail yawned loudly in the background.

'Here are my questions:'

'...'

'Oh...'

'Can't think of any. Never mind. Good luck with the next chapter, Crystal of Snow! ;)'

"Thanks!" Snow snapped her fingers to bring Wolf back and tossed all the used cards at him.

"Hey!" Wolf looked ticked.

Ignoring him, She continued. "Honeyburst's questions next."

'Oh! Do Scourge next!'

"Added."

'For Heathertail- Who do you like more Breezepelt, or Lionblaze? P.S. Lionblaze is definately the better one!)'

"Finally!" Heathertail called out. "And you are wrong! Breezepelt is better. He's my mate after all."

'What would you change if you were reincarnated?'

"Well, I'll be different so..." She shrugged.

'What do you see in Breezepelt?'

"He isn't as bad as everyone makes him seem... he is actually a good mate." Heathertail sighed, tired of all the Breezepelt and Lionblaze questions.

Snow glanced at the clock. "One more." She tossed the last card up in the air.

'I loved this chapter even more that the others! D Thanks for having written it, Snow!'

"Aw, you're welcome!" Snow smiled.

'Here are my questions for Heathertail:'

'Do you still have feelings for Lionblaze (don't worry about Breezepelt, I'll make sure he doesn't attack you while you answer this question)?'

"No! I do not! Starclan!" Heathertail cried out.

'If the warrior code allowed it, would you choose to be mates with Lionblaze over Breezepelt (same deal as in the first question that I asked)?'

"Breezepelt. If I were a 'paw, it might be different but..."

'If you and Lionblaze hadn't been found out, would you have eventually suggested that you two run away together? Or said yes if Lionblaze had suggested it?'

"I'm not sure what I would have thought." She sighed.

'Oh yeah, and what about Cinderheart? Are you bitter that she's in the same clan as Lionblaze and you aren't?'

"Okay! I quit!" Heathertail started to stalk out of the studio.

"Wait!" Snow called.

'Alright, last one: What IN THE WORLD did you see in Breezepelt?!'

"EVERYTHING! HE'S MY MATE!" Heathertail called out as she left the studio.

"That's a first." Snow watched her leave, throwing the card after her. "Um..."

'1 vote each for Crowfeather and Spottedleaf and Crookedstar!'

'Nicely written chapter, Snow! D'

"Alright! And thanks!" Snow gestered to the board. "Look over here! Guest, I added Spottedleaf. Rubybird2329 I added Foxleap and Crowfeather too."

* * *

 **Crookedstar - 3  
**

 **Onestar - 1**

 **Foxleap - 4  
**

 **Cinderheart - 2  
**

 **Yellowfang - 2**

 **Spottedleaf - 4  
**

 **Crowfeather - 3  
**

 **Honeyfern - 1  
**

 **Ivypool - 1**

 **Scourge - 1**

* * *

"Oof, Foxleap and Spottedleaf are tied..." Snow wrinkled her nose. "Um... Okay... Everyone who reads! Vote either Spottedleaf or Foxleaf! Whoever wins gets the next chapter and whoever loses gets the one after that! I'll leave an example after the show is over! See ya!"

* * *

 **Example (Spottedleaf voter):**

I vote Spottedleaf!

Questions for Spottedleaf:

*list one or more questions*

Questions for Foxleap:

*list one or more questions*

* * *

 **Example (Foxleap voter):**

I vote Foxleap!

Questions for Foxleap:

*list one or more questions*

Questions for Spottedleaf:

*list one or more questions*


	12. Spottedleaf

**So, I procrastinate. My parents make me go camping all the time. And... I have to update my forum all the time so... Plus, I have a mental block. That is all I am going to say. Expect slow updates.**

 **Also, I just realized that the last time I updated, it was a day before my year anniversary... welp... I have failed as a person and a writer.**

 **I'm a terrible person.**

* * *

 **Polls:**

 **Three for Spottedleaf.**

 **One for Foxleap.**

 **Man, not many people voted. No wonder I didn't update. I was waiting for more reviews.**

 **Heh.**

* * *

"Hey everyone, welcome back to my YouTube channel!" Snow greeted the audience.

"Wrong into!" Wolf called out to her.

"Today we are going to learn how to procrastinate! First step is to-!" Snow continued, ignoring the boy.

Wolf pushed the host off the stage, rolling his eyes. "Welcome to Ask the Warriors. Honestly, she should just rewrite The Next Generation but it was to cringey and cheesy and unmanageable, _apparently_." He grumbled.

Snow yelped, holding her head. "Wolf! Now I have a headache!"

Wolf smiled. "Do you remember what we are doing now?"

"I just want to sit and do nothing." She grumbled.

"Well, come on. Get up. You have a show to do." Wolf pulled her on stage.

Snow frowned. "Why are you so mean?"

"Because that is what the real Snow writes us as even though we probably wouldn't act this way this often in real life." Wolf smiled, handing her her cards. "Now read 'Jayfeathers Friend''s card. He voted for Foxleap and didn't have much to say about Spottedleaf. You don't have much to read."

Snow groaned. Her head hurt to much to recognize the first part of what Wolf said. "I don't care..." She took the cards from him and started reading off the card.

Spottedleaf just sat, watching everyone quietly. "Is this usually what happens?" She whispered to the stage help.

They just nodded.

"Okay then... I am not expecting much..."

'Spottedleaf, well...I honestly don't have enough questions for you. Literally all I know about you is that you were in love with Firestar, died, and became his personal spirit guide.'

Spottedleaf glanced away. "I'm more then that..." She muttered.

'If you weren't a medicine cat, would you have pursued your quest for Firestar's love?'

"I became a medicine cat after a failed relationship according to Spottedleaf's heart." She held up the book. "I probably did myself a favor in being a medicine cat."

'And that's it! Good to see you writing again snow!'

Snow's face went red and she ducked her head. "Uh... I would say your welcome but..." The screen flashed the words "PROCRASTINATION" in big letters. After several moments, she yelled out "Next card!"

This next one was sent in by Rubybird2329.

'I vote Spottedleaf'

"Well, you didn't give anything for Foxpelt so I didn't have much choice, even if Foxleap won the vote..."

'If you weren't a medicine cat, would you try to get together with Firestar?'

"Maybe... I don't know." Spottedleaf sighed. "The butterfly effect can cause many different outcomes. I could have ended up dying in a battle before he even shows up. Who knows?"

'How do you feel about Leafpool giving birth to Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf?'

Spottedleaf shook her head. "No, no, I don't have an opinion on that. I like staying neutral."

'Is there anyone in ThunderClan (besides Firestar) that you could've been romantically interested in?'

"Well..." Spottedleaf glanced at 'Spottedleaf's Heart'.

"Boo." Snow scoffed. "Back off. Thristleclaw X Snowfur is my ship, girl. Move on."

"Just move onto the Guest called the 'Hooded Warrior''s card! I want to go play Fortnite or hang out with my friend next store."

"You don't have to be here." Snow glared at him.

"Well, I am actually not here. I don't really know that I am in this, as well. I think I'm 'doing school' right now. You should be doing school too."

Snow threw a bunch of cards at him. "What?! No... I already did a lot of school. I don't really need to do anymore..."

"But you should..."

"SHUT UP! I AM READING THE CARD NOW!"

'I am the Hooded Warrior'

'I vote for Spottedleaf'

'Questions for her- what is it like being dead twice?'

Spottedleaf shuddered. "Terrible..."

"I think slash hope they will eventually fade back into the realm of Starclan." Snow smiled slightly, eye twitching at the painful memories. Hollyleaves... ackkkkk...

'Please invite Scorge and Ivypool and Yellowfang!'

':)'

'Will do!" Snow snapped out of her thoughts as Wolf read the last part.

Wolf slipped away, letting Snow continue the show. "Okay, FlareOfTheMidnightPanther is our final question-giver."

'I vote for Spottedleaf!'

'Spottedleaf questions:'

'How did you feel when you found out that Firestar had a crush on you?'

"Wait, he does?" Spottedleaf looked surprised. "Was I supposed to know that? I think my mind is going crazy after being taken into this place from... I can't remember."

"Never mind that." Snow kicked a box of stuff to the side.

'How did you stay so calm all of the time?'

"Lots of practice." Spottedleaf smiled.

Snow tossed the cards off the the side, making sure to save the ones with Foxleap questions on them for later. "Alright, everyone, let us look at the board."

* * *

 **Crookedstar - 3  
**

 **Onestar - 1**

 **Foxleap - 4  
**

 **Cinderheart - 2  
**

 **Yellowfang - 3**

 **Crowfeather - 3  
**

 **Honeyfern - 1  
**

 **Ivypool - 2  
**

 **Scourge - 2**

* * *

"Hm..." Snow stared at it. "I guess we'll just do Foxleap... well, for those who didn't send in questions last time, DO IT BECAUSE YOU OWE ME FOR THE NOT GIVING ME MORE REVIEWS HAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

Wolf sighed. "Welp, the show is done now." He pulled the plug out from the wall.


	13. Foxleap

"Hello everyone and welcome back to Ask The Warriors!" Snow grinned, introducing the show. "As promised, we have Foxleap here today." She gestured to the ginger who was waving to everyone.

"Hey dudes!" Foxleap have a little, two fingered salute.

"Hey!" The audience called back.

"Alright, alright, settle down! Here, we have our first card by 'Jayfeather's Friend'."

'I vote Foxleap!'

"You were basically the only one, haha." Snow quickly moved on.

'Dude, if I had a spirit animal, you are it. Jayfeather is just me in the morning, mondays, and everyday. Lol. But playing pranks, cracking jokes, and the occasional flirting all is from you so thank you!'

"No problem, Jay!" Foxleap grinned, proud of himself.

'Now to questions. '

'What is your thoughts on being killed off on the most lamest way ever? Like you didn't even get any final words, just dead.'

"Ugh, it was so mousebrained! Like, I am one of the best warriors ever and I just... die?" Foxleap shook her head. "If I could get my hands on-"

"Moving on!"

'We're you ever in love with anyone? If so, who?'

"Well, what do you think?" Foxleap winked at the camera before laughing lightly.

'Why is it in all warriors high stories, you're portrayed as a prankster, when you only made jokes in the books? I myself made you more as a hacker, but that's not important.'

"Because the fandom gives each character personality traits or fleshes us out a but more then we did in the books." He explained. "This causes everyone to portray us this way even if it is a bit out of character to the book version."

'Would you change anything in your life?'

"The way I died, obviously." Foxleap replied.

'And that's it! Good to see you writing again snow!'

"Now you make me feel guilty..." Snow glanced at the last update time, throwing a card at it.

"Moving on! The next question is from a Guest and the question after that was sent in by FlareOfTheMidnightPanther."

'Question for Foxleap- what is it like living in ShadowClan?'

"Wasn't he in Thunderclan?" Wolf spoke up, looking confused.

"I... maybe he visited it?" Snow suggested, not remember. "I should probably re-read the books."

"Meh, you'll be fine... I don't think the audience cares." Wolf shrugged.

'Foxleap questions:'

'Where you disappointed when your name was Foxleap instead of Foxcatcher?'

"And that is it."

"There is only one question!" Wolf pointed out. "It says question _s_."

Ignoring the banter, Foxleap replied. "Well, I was but Foxleap is a pretty cool name. Foxcatcher is a bit out there, I suppose."

Snow shrugged, throwing the card up in the air. "Okay! We have another card from 'Jayfeathers Friend'!"

'Foxleap, the ginger maniac.'

"Can't deny it."

'do you like being portrayed as a prankster?'

"I don't mind it." He shook his head with a goofy grin. "It just makes me fun."

'Would you rather have died in a awesome way, rather then dying cause of an infection? (Made me mad)'

"Yes! Obviously! I could have least died in battle or something!" Foxleap exclaimed.

'Out of the three, who are you closest to? Ivypool, Berrynose, or Hazeltail?'

"I mean, I don't know." Foxleap looked a bit stumped.

"I don't know either." Snow shrugged, throwing the card up in the air. "Do you know, Wolf?"

"Nah." Wolf shook his head.

"Okay, moving on! The next question is by 'Mudstream' and then 'Dogwolf12'!"

'Foxleap, how did you feel after jayfeather hissed at you when you when you were an apprentice about your plot to feed Toadkit rabbit droppings? Shocked or angry?'

"Starclan, that was forever ago." Foxleap wrinkled his nose, running a hand through his ginger hair. "Uh... I mean, feeding a kit rabbit droppings seems kind of mean so I think I deserved it... and that is coming from me."

'Foxleap:'

'Do you regret dying at the time that you did?'

"Of course! I was only 32 moons!" Foxleap exclaimed. "That is only, like, 2 and... 7/12 years? Like, really!"

'How do you feel about your sister training in the DF?'

"Upset, of course! Everyone knows the Dark Forest are all evil!"

'What's the best part of StarClan?'

"Ooo, that is a good question... probably hanging out with everyone. And having it always be Greenleaf."

"That would be my answer too." Snow agreed with the ginger, tossing the card aside. "I mean, probably."

"Are there anymore questions?" Foxleap glanced at Snow.

"Yeah, one more from Joseph Ida." Snow confirmed, reading the last card.

'Anyways I have some questions:'

'Foxleap:'

'If you saw that Mousepaw was stuck in a tree, how would you get him down?'

"Tell him to jump, obviously!" The ginger started to laugh.

'When did you find out Hollyleaf's obsession with the Warrior Code and what was your interoperation of it?'

"I mean... she always has been a rule follower?" Foxleap shrugged. "I never really was directly around her. It didn't really affect me so I don't really have a opinion."

"We're done!" Snow threw the last card in the air. "Now I have to gather all the votes and put them on the board... We got a lot of them. Oh! And each person can only vote for a character once. Just letting you know."

* * *

 **Crookedstar - 3  
**

 **Onestar - 2**

 **Cinderheart - 2  
**

 **Yellowfang - 4  
**

 **Crowfeather - 4  
**

 **Honeyfern - 2  
**

 **Ivypool - 2  
**

 **Scourge - 2**

 **Cloudtail - 1**

* * *

"We keep getting ties!" Snow groaned, hitting herself in the head. "We would have had a three-way tie for first if I didn't take Foxleap off."

"Ha, that means I am one of the best." Foxleap boasted.

"Oh, go back to Starclan." Snow grumbled, looking over the board. "Hmmmmmmmmmmm Crowfeather or Yellowfang? Crowfeather or Yellowfang?"

The host paused for a moment before deciding. "Yellowfang. I think she has been on the board the longest. Okay everyone! Put in your questions for Yellowfang! We'll see you next time! Bye!"


End file.
